Edward's Story
by Angelwriter84
Summary: I found the twist AHS put on the tale of Edward Mordrake genius, but wondered a little more about Edward's time at the freak show in the middle 1800s. This story begins with Edward joining the freak show after escaping Bedlam to the Halloween night mentioned in AHS. "I must continue to thrive, for to fail to do so would be to give in to the field that denied me any right I had."
1. Chapter 1: Nobility to Freak Show

**Hi, everyone. So I would like to go ahead and say that I never once dreamed I would be writing an American Horror Story Fanfic. But Season 4 caught my interest because of the Freak Show theme, and even more when the twist on the myth of Edward Mordrake was introduced. This was genius, was it not? I admired the portrayal of Mordrake and wish he had more time on the show. **

**Anyway, I am going to try to my take on Edward's time spent at the freak show in the mid-1800s. As I wrote this, I realized that I had forgotten exactly how poetic and beautiful Victorian Era language was. I am going to try my best, but I am no expert. Please feel free to notify me of any inaccuracies or suggestions to make the language fit the story more. My goal is to make the story fit the Era as accurately as possible. **

**The reoccurring characters of Freak Show (Elsa, Jimmy, Twisty, Maggie…) may not appear here; I haven't decided yet. This story will begin directly with Edward Mordrake. I haven't decided exactly how long the story will be. It depends on how it plays out. **

**I also appreciate any form of feedback (REVIEWS, PMs…), as I am also a practicing writer and it helps to know how I'm doing. **

**Also before we begin…**

***DISCLAIMER* I, sadly, was not genius enough to be the first to imagine most of the characters that might appear here. The credit does entirely to the directors, screenwriters, ect. of American Horror Story, this is found on FX. These characters include the characters I named myself due to lack of information on them (Edward's ghostly coterie: Bertha, Otto, Lewis, and the manager of their show). Edward Mordrake and any current characters that might possibly appear (Elsa and her coterie) also belong to AHS. Information on these characters can be found on American Horror Story Wiki (It is kind of useful). **

**I DO own a few OCs (Emily is the only primary character I know of for now). That's about it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: From Nobility to Freak Show**

_**Outskirts of London**_

_**After Bedlam: Middle 1800s**_

_**Edward Mordrake**_

"_I can never know, as an Englishman of noble birth why, of all places, I am to lead such a life of misery as this 'Freak Show': never to claim my title, always attached to this vile fiend for which has attached itself to my body forever for reasons unbeknownst to me._

_But the fiend drove me to murder. As an escapee of Bedlam, that foul place of which my family deemed me the only fit place to be, I can never lead the life my family once dreamt for me. I must continue to thrive, for to fail to do so would be to give in to the field that denied me any right I had at birth. I am simply the refined gentleman. Nothing more. My being is lost to the fiend that never ceases to whisper things only heard of from hell and, now, me. _

_As a former murderer of an innocent caretaker of Bedlam, I can no longer lead a life of luxury. I must live in the shadows of these wretched streets, in this terrible Freak Show, as the most well-known of freakish things. This is my home now, but I can never be happy. I must keep my life, and fight this monster, for I am still Edward Mordrake."_

Edward closed his journal, some pages whisperings of the fiend only for his eyes and others, the most distinguished ideas for high quality works of poetry and operas that would never make it to a stage. The manager of his new home, the Freak Show, entered the tent he assumed would be his new home.

"Well, my good sir, you are a man of fine attainments. You will perform tonight as the Two-Faced Prince. Show off any talent you see fit: music, poems… All I must ask is that you reveal your second face to the audience by taking a bow at the end of every show. Otherwise, the spotlight is yours to do what you will."

Were it up to the demon face on the back of his skull, Edward might have killed him where he stood. But this was no longer the world of nobility, where such a statement was an insult. It was the circus world, where such talk was simply business. It was up to Edward. This was to be his home.

Edward nodded to the manger. "Thank you."

The manager grinned. "I think you will draw quite the crowd for us, Mordrake. There is food in the big tent during the day. As it so happens, some of our coterie is rehearsing there. I think you would be most interested in meeting them, as their talents include music and dance. You might find yourselves sharing an act one day. Come, I'll introduce you."

Edward frowned. He doubted he would share an act with anyone, as he'd always lived a life of seclusion to avoid shaming his family. He had yet to meet other freaks of nature like himself. Finally, he took up his cane and followed the manager of short stature to the tent where he would soon be forced to reveal that wretched other face to any and every person that came by to see the show.

As they drew closer to the tent, the sound of music filled Edward's ears. It was so good to hear music again, after so much time in the darkest room of Bedlam. The sweet sound of the violin, but… the piano sounded quite dreadful.

Edward followed the manager into the tent and folded his hands on the head of his cane to watch the rest of the rehearsal. Performances, especially musical performances and readings, always mesmerized him. And…there was so much to take in at once.

There was a pale plump woman, probably more plump than anyone would think possible, playing the violin quite well. And a dark-skinned man trying unsuccessfully to play one of Mozart's finest works on the piano. The man's features were stretched the point of such abnormality that his chin, lower legs, and wrists were cone-shaped. Even his face and torso were abnormally narrowed.

And perhaps the most astonishing thing yet was a young girl dancing with a three-legged man with his hair braided to the side. The girl, however, was perhaps the most beautiful creature Mordrake had ever seen. The very notion that there was something freakish about her was beyond Edward. She and her partner were attempting the Five Step Waltz. The three-legged man got along quite well, but she danced with such grace it was impossible not to watch.

Edward stared at her in bewilderment. _What could possibly have brought you to such a place as this?_

The three-legged man spun her around, which made her laugh. Their eyes met a moment before she adjusted to the new change in position and resumed their dance. But when their eyes met, Edward noticed something. Silence. Sweet silence. The demon faced…had ceased to speak. Not even a gibber. Edward turned his head to the side a moment. Had it finally died?

Just as the music and dance should have gotten to the best part, a dreadful sound came from the piano. The girl and the three-legged man were forced to stop as Pin-man tried to continue the song.

"I…can't continue. It's just so terrible," said the three-legged man with a smirk.

"I think the show must go on! What do you think, Emily?" Pin-man made one last stroke on the piano and stopped.

Before the young lady could speak, the three-legged man doubled over with a sort of laughter that came out more like a gasp. "HAAAAA!"

Everyone stared at the accidental noise from the three-legged man, who immediately caught Emily's arm to support himself as he went into a fit of coughing. The plump woman playing the violin cackled next, and then Emily giggled aloud. All the men grinned as both women struggled unsuccessfully to get their bearings as the three-legged man beat his chest in an attempt to recover.

Emily's tinkling laugher made Mordrake smile, as well. The manager offered his hand to her when everyone finally settled down a little. She crossed the room and took it, still laughing.

"I am sorry," she said to them both.

The manager grinned. "Well, it's…never a dull moment, Mordrake."

Everyone laughed a little as the managed introduced everyone.

"Edward, this is Otto…"

The dark-skinned man raised a narrowed hand at him as a greeting.

"Lewis…" The three-legged man nodded to him.

"Bertha…" The plump woman playing the violin managed a genuine smile.

"And Emily Beth." The managed lifted Emily's hand before letting go and gesturing to Edward.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Edward Mordrake. Please make him feel welcome."

Edward took off his top hat and put it back on with a grin.

"It is nice to meet you." Emily gave him a small curtsy and stood upright. The manager excused himself and left in a hurry.

"The Two-Faced Prince, huh? So what is your act?" Pin-man, or Otto, asked.

"Music, poetry… I'm not sure it matters, as long as I take a bow," Edward said dismissively. After a moment's pause, he gestured to the piano.

"You're attempting Mozart, I presume?" he looked from Pin-man to Emily Beth. "The missing part of the song you seek for your act, dear lady, I can play it."

Emily's face lit up as she gasped. "Truly! You could?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, Andante."

Otto gladly moved aside so Edward could take his place. Edward gently stroked the keys before moving his fingers into place. It had been so long since he'd heard, let alone played, the gentle sound of the piano. At Bedlam, he often imagined the sound each key made when he would write songs. But it wasn't the same. Edward struck the first key, and then his hands easily flew across the piano. It was such a simple, beautiful tune Mozart composed. And Edward could play so easily; it was like his hands had a mind of their own.

When he stopped playing, he turned and saw that everyone was standing right behind him, just as transfixed by the music as he was.

"My God," Lewis whispered.

"Please, don't stop," Emily Beth said. "You must play more; you play so beautifully!"

"I've never seen someone so good with the piano," Bertha said. She'd sat her violin aside to join them.

Edward smiled and started another tune; something he'd composed himself. A light, cheerful tune that turned into a beautiful, solemn tune. Then to cheer again. Everyone clapped when he stopped again.

Edward realized that, at some point, every one of them must have noticed the other face on the back of his head. And, if they had been frightened, they were able to compile themselves enough to never show it. He hadn't thought about it, since it was silent now.

Otto patted his shoulder. "Your first act for the night… 'tis usually better to perform with partners. Why don't you take my place? Play for Emily Beth and Lewis? I've no talent for the piano."

"Tis not my wish to take your act, my good man," Edward replied.

"It would be a favor," Otto confessed.

"It would be fantastic!" Lewis agreed.

Emily Beth smiled. Edward eventually returned it. "It would be my honor," he said, setting his fingers back on the keys. "Do you wish to rehearse?"

Emily smiled that lovely, warm smile once more. "Y-yes, we do! Thank you, Edward."

And Edward once again played Mozart; over and over. He never paid much attention to the tiredness that made itself known in his hands. He soon became so comfortable with the tune that he was able to look away and watch Emily and Lewis.

Lewis, of course, would be the show everyone was coming to see. But he maneuvered quite well for a man with three legs. Not gracefully, of course. But he had the kind of jolly step in his movement that everyone loved to see in a dancer. Freaks, apparently, could be quite charming.

Emily was the one who made the Five Step Waltz a proper waltz. Every twirl she made was perfectly in tune with the music: every leap fluid and graceful. Edward found himself intrigued by her innocent demeanor.

Finally, around midday, they decided to end rehearsal. In such a short time, their combined act was as together as it would ever be. Edward had almost forgotten that the whole thing was for a Freak Show. He rubbed his hands together to bring feeling back to them. Bertha did the same. Otto, who had actually taken up a slow-paced juggling act in the back, took a seat.

"And then everyone can take their bows. Edward, since you are the star attraction for the night and the one that brought this act together, why don't you go last?" Otto suggested. Edward nodded, suddenly reminded of exactly where he was.

Lewis, tired from all the strain he'd put himself through, was forced to take a seat. Emily, having nowhere else to sit, gestured to the empty space on the piano bench beside him.

"May I?" she asked quietly.

"But of course." Edward stood and took her hand, helping her sit. "I've been sitting for so long; I would actually like to stand."

Emily smiled as she tried to catch her breath quietly. "You really do play beautifully," she stated. "I never had a knack for music."

"Your dance, my lady, is plenty sufficient. I myself never a knack for dance," Edward replied.

Emily laughed and brushed a curly wisp of hair from her damp forehead. No one said anything more because the manager and two other men entered with their dinner. Everyone except Emily and Edward rushed to the table set up in the middle of the tent.

Emily giggled at their hurry. "Would you like to eat, Edward? You must be famished."

Edward followed her to the table and joined everyone else. For the entire duration of dinner, the tent was full of jokes and laughter. Edward had to grow accustomed to it at first because, in the world of nobility, such behavior would have been most uncivilized. The only ones who seemed remotely aware of table etiquette were the manager, a businessman, and Emily, who ate very little.

They asked Edward a few questions, but not many. He preferred it this way, as the past was now behind him and (he assumed) every freak in the show.

After dinner, everyone left to get ready for the show. Emily Beth left a little before everyone else did. Edward cringed as the inevitable whispers of the vile demon face slowly started to get louder and louder. He was forced to leave an hour later to compile himself.

On the way back to his tent, a movement from a distance caught his eye. When he turned, he saw Emily trotting a black horse with a blonde mane around the open field in the back. An ordinary man, possibly one hired to set up the tents for the show and such, was standing a little ways from them and yelling suggestions to Emily as she rode.

Edward turned away from the scene, and the now hateful whispering of the fiend, and departed to arrange the tent that was meant to be his new home. In a few hours, the show would begin.

**I hope you enjoyed the intro/first chapter. I know it isn't very long, but most of the chapters in this story will probably be short. I am also open to suggestions of how to make this story as suitable to the setting as possible (way of speaking and such). I have never set a story in the Victorian era before, so I hope this was acceptable and that you keep reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: That Hateful Show

**Thank you, thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and helpful reviews. Such participation is always very much appreciated, as it keeps us writers going! **

**I noticed that some of you are a little curious about the voice of "the demon." I wasn't initially sure if I was going to write about it because I'm not sure if I can accurately interpret what terrible things it would say. But one of you proved a great point: it did drive Edward to take his own life. Both in the real myth and in the AMH version. I agree that it should at least be brought into the story. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE* I am sorry if anything "the voice" says later on in this chapter is offensive: but whatever drove Edward insane couldn't have been too pleasant. It will be harsh. Maybe, as the story goes on, I will be able to find its voice in a way that seems to fit more. But do keep in mind that I also think it is "vile," as Edward would call it… nor do I think some of what it says is true, though in this story it turns out to be. **

**Anyway, thank you all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions! **

**-Angelwriter84**

**Chapter 2 That Hateful Show**

Edward peered from behind the curtain at the vast audience, surprised by the number of people that actually paid to see such a show as this. The hateful whisperings of the fiend went on, up until he joined the others. The silence was a relief, but a few beads of sweat still dripped down his face as he struggled to recover from what he'd been hearing, especially about his new neighbors, the freaks. The fiend…was quite hateful.

Edward dabbed at his face with a handkerchief and stuffed in back in his pocket before anyone noticed. Well, almost everyone.

"Edward?" he startled at the gentle sound of Emily's voice and turned around with wild eyes. She held up her hands slowly to ensure she meant no harm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Thank you," Edward said quickly.

Emily Beth laughed a little. When Edward gave her a blank stare, she gestured to her bow tie. "Edward, your tie. Here, let me help you."

For the first time that night, Edward noticed that the collar of his jacket was askew, along with neck tie being sideways. Before he could object, Emily Beth set to work on it. She showed little to no fear of reaching around the sides of his neck to straighten his collar. Something Edward's own mother could hardly bring herself to do for fear of touching the other face.

"There's no need to be nervous," she whispered. "You play with such ease; it will be over in no time. They will adore you."

How could Edward ever begin to explain to her that wasn't exactly it? Instead, he chose to simply grin at her. How could he ever tell anyone as innocent as she the terrible things he heard every day? Perhaps it was better to let her think it was nerves.

Just as some of the dwarves Edward had yet to meet was about to finished their act, Otto and Lewis rushed backstage at the last minute. Otto, with his pinstripe suit to show his features, was quite well put together. Lewis, one the other hand, was still carrying half his attire in his arms.

Edward gawked as Emily snickered a little and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from making too much noise. Bertha scolded Lewis for his bad timing. She spun him around and immediately set to work on his tie. "Oh, Lewis! Really, now!"

Lewis spread his arms. "Can a man be a few minutes late?"

"Not in the carnie circuit!" Bertha whispered, quickly finishing his bow tie. Lewis drew in a sharp intake of breath when she accidentally made it too tight. Bertha frowned and hesitantly loosened it.

"Sorry," she said in a monotone voice.

Edward cracked a smile as Otto and Emily Beth held on to each other in order to compile themselves. The dwarves, who had finished their act, bowed and came backstage.

One of them drew the curtains shut and turned to the group. His eyes were serious, but his mouth played at a smile as he dramatically lowered his hands like a musician hushing his instrument band.

"Ssssshhhhh," he said to them before exiting out the back. No one could look at each other for a moment for fear of starting the chain all over again.

The show went rapidly on as the manager began to announce the final act: theirs. "Ladies and gentlemen! And now for our final performance, featuring our newest member, which you've all been waiting to see…"

"We're on! Places, everyone!" Otto whispered.

They all formed a kind of line up: musicians first, dancers, and Otto at the rear. Edward took the stage behind Bertha and, careful to follow everyone's example, tipped his top hat to the audience with a grin but didn't take it off. He took his seat at the piano, which had been positioned to partially face the audience.

Emily and Lewis took center stage and bowed to the audience before assuming their position. The audience gasped when they noticed Lewis' affliction. Lewis, apparently accustomed to it, offered no change in posture. But Emily, who was facing Edward in their first position, shook her head slightly and raised her chin a little, careful to maintain her smile. With the light shining on them, Emily and Lewis looked like quite the lady and gentleman. Lewis had an exotic, sophisticated appearance with his hair braided to the side. Emily had the look of an angel; her strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, and light blue dress glowed so softly in the light.

Edward steadied his hands on the keys and struck an intro note to forewarn everyone that he was about to start. Then he immediately began to play, and felt wind as Lewis began to twirl Emily Beth 'round and 'round. But he didn't get lost in the music this time. He played to the audience, and was shocked to find that they truly adored the entire performance.

Some stared with open mouths as they watched Emily and Lewis' waltz. Others were tilting their heads to the side to get a better look at Otto, and the rest were astounded by Edward's ability to play the piano. And Edward found himself naturally able to put on a show. He'd smile at the audience and deliberately exaggerate the movements of his hands. He had more fun than he'd ever had before.

At the end of the song, he ran his fingers down the keys of the piano as a finale and rose from his seat as Emily and Lewis took their last bow. He waited until everyone else had taken their bows, then felt his heart sink as he took the middle of the stage. There was such uproar of applause when he approached, he dreaded what he must do next. But he was careful to keep his smile and hands steady as he reached for his hat.

In one swift, fluid motion, he defeated the purpose of everything he'd done. Any pleasure he gave the audience with his sweet melody was quickly replaced by screams and horror when he fulfilled his fateful end of the bargain and took a backwards bow to reveal the hideous devil face on the back of his skull to them. He felt his smile fade away. He'd played to no avail. He may as well just take the stage for a bow from now on.

Edward never looked back to see who had and hadn't stayed. He put his hat back on his head with a grimace and followed the other carnies offstage.

He was no musician. He was a carnie: a freak. He'd known this from birth, but was surprised to still find himself bothered whenever he was reminded. Edward stood like a statue as everyone else rejoiced at how successful their new act was. For a moment, he heard nothing. Everything seemed distant. Of course they thought it successful; the whole purpose of the show was to amuse, and ultimately terrify, the audience. It was what they paid to see, after all.

A gentle voice amongst the chaos suddenly caught his attention by saying his name. "Edward?"

Emily Beth. He slowly turned his head, eyes unblinking to look at her. Edward could see the deep sympathy in her grey-blue eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Before Edward could find his words, the manager burst into the tent all smiles. He had to reach up to pat Edward's shoulders with his hands. Edward kept his hands rested on his cane, not even phased.

"Well done, Mordrake! Weeeellll done! You've brought this show from the ground to the skies, you have. Keep doing exactly what you're doing, my good man!"

Some of the freaks were already cracking open the wine. Those who already had a glass raised it, while the others cheered. Otto brought Edward a glass, which he took with no intention of drinking. The manger went on to talk about the success and the agenda for the next week.

He concluded by saying, "For the next show, we have the miners coming into town. You all know the routine. Ladies, stay close by. And gentlemen, please make sure to watch over the ladies until the miners leave. Emily Beth and her partner will stay center stage for their entire dance. Sad to say these men do not get to see women very often, but we must keep it in mind. Does everyone understand?"

Edward looked to Emily and Bertha as everyone agreed. How could men have become so dishonorable they would even think of hurting such wonderful ladies as this?

The manager moved on. "Very good. Wonderful show tonight, everyone! Now, all of you get plenty of rest for a day of rehearsal tomorrow. For the day after that, is the next show."

Everyone applauded as the manager took a bow. Edward snuck away in the middle of the festivities, allowing the fiend to let its voice be heard once more so he wouldn't have to bear his own thoughts. He would have stayed as long as possible, if he could. To delay the sound of that terrible voice.

He threw the flap to the tent aside and paced the room with wild eyes as the fiend spat out horrible accusations against his coterie. Needless to say, the demon wasn't fond of being silenced by the presence of the carnies, or whichever member caused that horrible voice to cease.

"_Those damned freaks…" _

"_Corrupted…" _

"_Monstrous." _

"_Diseased…" _

"_Bastards…"_

"_Whore!" _

The last word caught Edward's attention. He grabbed the sides of his own head and gave it a violent shake. "Ssssssilence! Stop this now!"

There a moment of silence. Edward relaxed a little and sat down on his side, resting his hands and forehead on his cane. Suddenly, he heard that dreaded voice once more.

"…_.All freaks go to hell." _

"_Send them to hell…"_

"_Send them to hell…" _

Edward covered his ears, which he already knew never helped. He fell back against the pillows and endured the fiend's fit, hoping he could wait it out and at least get some rest tonight.

…

_Emily Beth_

"Emily!"

Emily Beth turned her horse around only to see Matthew, the carnie worker who gave it to her, standing at the gate with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

As usual, the horse started to paw at the sight of Matthew.

"Steady, Lady!" Emily dismounted and cautiously led the horse the rest of the way.

The carnie circuit's newest horse, Lady, got her name by her nature. Matthew, the man that normally minded what few horses they had, could not do a thing with her. He got so frustrated on his third day with her, he was nearly ready to shoot her. Emily Beth begged him for a chance with her, and took Matthew up on his offer when he stated that the horse was Emily's if she could accomplish one thing with her.

It turned out Lady was simply an absolute woman's horse. Therefore, Emily Beth saw fit to name her Lady. She worked with her almost every chance she got. Emily Beth loved her; she was the only gift Emily had really ever earned for herself.

Lady tolerated standing an arm's length away from Matthew as he and Emily spoke.

"Have you managed to tame that wild animal yet?" he teased.

Emily Beth patted Lady's nose. Lady pawed and made a snorting sound when Matthew came into her view. "She is not a wild animal. She is perfect!"

Lady lowered her head to the ground when Emily Beth patted her nose. "What are those blankets, Matthew?"

Matthew lowered his head. "The manager thought the carnies might need extra blankets. It's cold tonight, but… It's late. I think both the ladies and gentlemen might react better to… a lady such as yourself offering the blankets than they would to me."

"Well, you might startle some of them a bit…" Emily teased.

Matthew smiled. "Also, 'tis late, Em. You know the miners could be in town any time. It is not safe for you to ride alone, even with a steed such as your Lady. I thought I might put her away while you take the blankets."

Emily hesitantly took the blankets and offered him Lady's reins with a knowing look. As soon as she stepped away, Lady whinnied and reared on her hind legs.

Matthew pulled back on her reins. "Whoa!" he shouted.

Emily laughed as Lady resorted to walking around in circles. "Or I could do both."

"No, no! I have it." Matthew paced around with Lady, trying to stop her. Emily shook her head with a smile and set out to deliver the blankets.

Otto and Lewis were already asleep, passed out cold from the wine. Emily Beth went ahead and draped the blankets over them. She moved on to Bertha, who was in need of a bigger bed, due to the fact that she took up all of it. How could she possibly be comfortable?

Emily counted the blankets… There should have only been three left, but there were four. Suddenly it dawned on her what Matthew had done.

_Oh, that horrible man._

She went ahead and covered Bertha with both blankets. Since Bertha's tent was next to hers, she tossed the next to last blanket on her bed as she passed and moved on to the last tent. Edward Mordrake's.

As she drew closer to his tent, which was set a little further apart from everyone else, she began to wonder how he was coming along. Edward was so talented…and so handsome in manner. She still believed that, regardless of his second face, he could make history as a musician.

He seemed so saddened by the turn of the crowd's reaction at the end. She'd seen the same look with every newcomer, and had even felt that way herself. Emily wanted to tell him that she'd never seem them so transfixed as they were when he played. That their surprise did not mean his music was for naught, but he'd slipped away in the midst of their festivities.

She hesitated outside his tent. Should she call to him first? He was a gentleman, after all. Emily Beth gently pulled back the flap of his tent to see if he was sleeping. She froze when she saw that he was…in a way. But he thrashed and gasped like a child having a terrible nightmare. Sometimes he winced and covered his ears, turning side to side. All in his sleep.

Emily Beth tried not to look at the other face out of respect, but noticed that its lips were moving when he turned to his other side. Within seconds, he was facing her once more.

She entered and reached out to wake him gently from his nightmare, but then stopped. She remembered it would be improper and decided to gently drape the blanket over him, like she had the others. Just as she was about to leave, he bolted upright with wild eyes and seized her by the throat.

Emily Beth panicked when she realized she couldn't breathe or speak. Edward's eyes were still wide and unseeing. She tapped his wrist twice, but was too weak. The only other thing she knew to do was to slap him hard in the face.

Edward startled awake and gaped in shocked when he saw what he was doing. Emily steadied herself on his nightstand when he let her go. When she looked at him next, he gathered the second blanket in his hands, realizing what she'd been trying to do.

He looked up at her slowly with gentle, frightened eyes. Then at his hands. Edward began to get out of bed and reached out to her. "Emily Beth…"

Emily Beth winced at the pain when she tried to swallow and rushed out of his tent. She felt so ashamed; she should have just left the blanket for him at the foot of his bed. He called out to her again, but didn't pursue her. Emily made it a priority to get a cold rag on her throat to keep a bruise from appearing. If the manager found out, he would be furious. She had to make sure he didn't.

_I shouldn't have run away… I shouldn't have… _

Emily tried pressing a cold rag to her throat, and was overwhelmed by a feeling of nausea. She slipped under the back of her tent and vomited what little she was allowed to eat for dinner. She slipped back under when she was finished and cried as she held the cloth to her throat. When it was warm, she dipped it in cool water and held it to her neck and throat again.

She would be hungry until morning. She was still hungry before, but there was no possible way she would get anything else until then.

Later that night, she lay under the blankets, seeing the fear in Edward's eyes every time she closed hers.

**PS- That's it for this chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger. So… did anyone see tonight's American Horror Story episode? Crazy! **


	3. Chapter 3: Schottische

**Hello, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! So I am kind of going through AMH withdrawal since they didn't air an episode last week… **

**Anyway, I have finally written another chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think. This helps me to know what I'm doing right and wrong as I go. **

**This chapter is a lot of building up to the action at the end. It is probably important to pay attention to the tiny details. **

**And if you are curious about the dance Emily and Edward are doing, YouTube the name of it. I am picturing something much more classic than what pulls up on there, but you can get the idea. It's a neat little dance. The dance with Lewis should be there, as well. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 Schottische**

_Edward_

Edward glimpsed at his hands in confusion, trying to piece together what had happened. He stared up at Emily Beth in horror when he realized what he had done. He'd frightened her.

"Emily…" He tried to reach out to her, longing to comfort her. He'd hurt her. But she bolted away before he could do anything else. He sprang out of bed and went to the flap of his tent.

"Emily Beth!" He felt his face crinkle with sorrow when she didn't stop. Then he leaned on a post supporting his tent and ran a hand over his eyes. Actually… He wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again.

But she had already gone. And he didn't dare go after her for fear he would only frighten her more. And…he was in his night garments. Edward slowly walked to the side of his bed and sat with his head buried in his hands, forced to listen as the demon told him what a monster he truly was over and over. He never slept again that night.

"_You're a monster, Edward Mordrake. Always and forever a monster..."_

…

Early that morning, Edward gradually made his way to the big tent to join the others. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face once more. No amount of washing his face took away the sleepiness that lingered in his eyes.

Edward heard a woman's laugh, probably Bertha's, and more talk as he approached. He hesitated before opening the flap to come through, seeing the terrified look on Emily's face from the night before once more. The young gentleman sighed and ducked inside.

Edward immediately looked for Emily this time, but she wasn't there. Lewis was sitting with his back leaning against the wall, yawning slowly. Otto was slumped over by Bertha, but twisted himself so that he was lying across her lap with his long limbs sprawled all over the place.

"I'm never drinking again!" he exclaimed in agony.

Bertha's only response was to pat his face. "That's what you said last time, dear."

"And when was last time, pray tell?" Edward interjected.

Otto turned his chin up to the ceiling so that he was looking at him upside down. "The other day," he finally answered.

"Ah." Edward cracked a smile as Lewis guffawed.

Bertha rolled her eyes and looked to the dwarves and staff. "Get up, Otto. They will have breakfast soon. Let me see if I can fetch Emily again."

Despite previous attempts to lighten the mood, Edward felt concern tugging at his heart as he watched Bertha leave. "Is Emily alright?" he asked Lewis.

He nodded. "Just don't want to wake up yet, I suppose. Happens to the best of us. Speaking of which, where did you get off to last night?"

Edward shook his head dismissively. "I was forced to retire to my tent; I suddenly felt quite exhausted."

"Well, it was quite a day yesterday," Otto yawned. Edward smiled knowingly as Otto struggled to get through his current state.

"That it was," Edward twisted his hat around in his hands, thinking of how the day had gone from a dream to a nightmare.

One of the dwarves (Edward still didn't know their names) walked over to their group. "And now we have to start all over with a new show. We'd like to borrow Emily Beth."

Edward glared at the dwarf, speaking about Emily as if she were an object, rather than the human being she was. And how directly the dwarf had dared to ask such a delicate question was…almost insulting. Edward had been raised to be a gentleman of his time, but he liked to think all men had a sense of common courtesy.

"That would be her decision," Lewis answered without bothering to look up.

"Who's decision?" Emily Beth parted the flaps of the tent, wearing a simple dress with a cape to protect her from the cold of the morning. Bertha followed her inside, having successfully fetched her. Edward couldn't tell if he'd done harm to her neck or throat, as she had it covered. But he couldn't help but smile a little, he was so relieved. Relieved she was up and about and well.

The dwarf removed his hat, much more politely than before. "We wondered if we might have you for a dance? For tomorrow night's show, my lady?"

Edward stared at the dwarf. A little better. At least he was decent about his manner of addressing her.

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the manager, who had heard their conversation as he entered the tent. "She will dance with who I say. And I say that, tomorrow night, she is with Mordrake."

Everyone hesitated a moment, then everyone except Emily and Edward applauded. The entire carnie circuit was simply in love with the beauty of the idea.

"Oooohhhh! It would be the performance of the season!" one of the lady dwarves boasted.

Lewis spread his hands, like an artist with vision. "The Prince and the Peasant Girl!"

Edward wasn't sure Otto was a man for many ideas, but it turned out he had many. "They could do the dance, and the piano… It wouldn't even be missed, it will be so lovely. Someone could beat a tribal drum of some sort and Bertha can play the most beautiful violin melody…"

Edward sat down the glass the cooking staff had given to him and folded his hands in his lap, as he had left his cane behind that morning. He lowered his eyes, so he wouldn't have to see the devastation in Emily Beth's. Or the relief when he said what he had to say.

"Dance isn't one of my…finer attainments," he said. Eventually, the room grew silent.

"How not? You were practically a lord, weren't you?" said the dwarf who had asked for Emily earlier.

"I would have been. But dance… 'Tis something you do with other people. Often at celebrations. I was never allowed," Edward said quietly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. He could practically feel the hearts sinking around him. But at least he'd saved Emily from the fear she must have felt when the manager stated his previous conditions.

After a long moment of staring at his hands, he felt the gentle touch of a small hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he found himself staring right into the sincere, grey-blue eyes of none other than Emily Beth. She wasn't smiling as she usually was, but she looked so kind it was bewildering.

"I'll show you," she said. "I think this is a wonderful idea, and…many of us know how it feels. To miss out all the joys of life simply because….we weren't allowed. But now we are. It would be my honor to have you as my partner tomorrow, Edward Mordrake."

She and Edward stared into each other's eyes for a moment. He was bewildered by her sincerity, after all that had happened the night before. Edward opened his mouth to say something, to thank her, but nothing came. All he could manage to offer was a one slow nod. Emily Beth offered him her usual smile then, comfortingly.

"Our time in the shadows is over, Mordrake. You prove that, with every show," said the manager.

Edward put his hand over his heart. "'T would be an honor to share a dance with this good woman. But dance moves my heart, and I know nothing of it. "

Lewis clapped his hands together. "Always an honor to share a dance with Emily Beth, and she will make sure you have it right by the show, believe me. And I'll be here to make sure all goes well. Manager, sir, tell me. Will some of the people who saw the last show return to see Mordrake once more?"

"Yes, I believe Edward is that much of an asset to our show," the manager replied.

Lewis was standing on all three legs now, excited. "Thank you. So we need a dance to show off his manners! His sophistication! Whether he has great technique or no, we need a dance that shows off how gentle he will be with Emily. Albeit, something with lots of turns for contrast...!"

The ideas went on and on, and around and around the tent. _Turns?_

Edward looked to Emily, who only smiled back at him to confirm she loved the idea.

Lewis pointed to them. "Schottische! Passion…simplicity…"

Emily ran to Lewis around threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Lewis! It's perfect! Whatever would we do without you?"

"Nothing of course," Lewis answered. Everyone laughed and planned rehearsal until breakfast was prepared. Edward ate next to Bertha, who ate surprisingly little for one of her size. Otto, who ate everything, was on the other side of him. But he could not help but notice that Emily had little to nothing on her plate when she went to eat, even though there was plenty to spare.

Emily talked with the manager as she ate, who occasionally glanced at her plate and gave her stern looks as they talked. He noticed Otto looking up at the same time as he was. But, when he turned to Otto for answers, Otto looked away.

...

After breakfast, he and Emily decided to practice outside away from the chaos of the tent. It was still cold, but the sun had warmed the land a little. He and Emily walked through the tents in silence. Soon, he found himself at the back of the field where he had spotted her riding the night before.

Emily Beth stopped abruptly with her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath before walking back toward him and reaching out her hands. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Instead of taking her hands, Edward slipped the bread he'd wrapped in a handkerchief and taken for her earlier after breakfast.

She gaped up at him in confusion, and held on to it, waiting for an explanation.

"Forgive me, dear Lady. But…you seem so pale, so exhausted. I would feel taking this dance, if you were to regain you strength."

Emily gently unwrapped the bread and sighed. "Thank you. Just…make sure no one sees?"

Edward nodded and stared in the direction of the tents as she ate. Why would he need to watch? Was she afraid of someone?

When she'd finished, he turned to face her. "Do you feel better?"

Emily Beth nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "Thank you."

They were silent for a moment. Neither of the two knew what to say, or where to start. They both just stared into the fields as the early morning fog receded into the tree line. One of the staff opened the doors to the small stalls where they kept the horses the carnies occasionally used for travel. They all ventured from their stalls at once, trotting around the field until they found a satisfactory place in the field to graze. The most beautiful animal out there was the horse he had seen Emily Beth ride the night before, its black fur and blonde mane glinting in the sunlight as it trotted around and around its own space that it had claimed for itself.

"Your horse, it is beautiful," Edward stated, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he watched the animal keep the other horses away from her space.

Emily managed a nervous laugh. "Oh, thank you. Her name is Lady."

"Lady," Edward trailed.

Emily nodded. "She was meant for someone else, but apparently she doesn't take well to men. Now I work with her, and thought it a fit name. She really is the perfect lady as long as no man tries to approach her."

Edward cracked a smile, then they both burst into laughter. Edward hung his cape over a post and cleared his throat. "I will be sure to keep that in mind and stay a fair distance from her. No horse takes well with me, nor any other animal."

Emily Beth's smile seemed unconvinced. "Why?"

Edward was at a loss for words then, and chose to be silent. He knew why, or at least he thought he did. Animals never acted out around him until the demon face began to whisper, then they would lash out at him, despite any attempt he made to show them he himself was no threat. Due to his family's status, Edward had limited exposure to animals in his life. But whenever he did, he was sure that they were the only other living creatures that could hear the voice of the fiend.

But how could he ever begin to tell Emily such a thing? The last time he had tried to convince someone, he was sent to Bedlam.

"Emily," he said suddenly, taking a step forward and staring at the ground. "What happened last night… I'm sorry."

His apology came as a whisper as he felt shame overcome him. Finally, his eyes met hers. "You must know that I would never harm you or anyone else in such a way by choice. I… I have the most horrible night terrors. Sometimes I am dangerous, even as I sleep. If I had known what was happening, I would never-"

"I know," Emily Beth replied. After a long pause, her expression softened. "Perhaps I am the one who owes the apology. I saw you tossing and… I shouldn't have startled you. I just thought you could use a blanket. It was freezing. I gave everyone else one as well. I..."

"Thank you for your kindness dear lady," Edward finished when she trailed off. "But, to ensure your safety, you may leave it just inside next time. I always wake during the night."

"Of course," she answered quietly. Edward glanced at her, unsure of whether or not she was still afraid of him. He really didn't know what else to say. After a moment of silence, her gaze met his once again. "You say you have night terrors?" she inquired.

Not exactly, but this description was as accurate as could be. "Yes," Edward whispered.

She nodded. But it seemed something else was on her mind. Finally, he couldn't help but ask the last question that bothered him the most. He reached up and lightly tapped her jawline with his forefinger. "Did I…"

Emily Beth understood. "Oh."

She untied her cape, revealing hardly any signs of bruising. Only a slight redness that would soon fade away. "No. I was able to tend to it. And I am not hurt, Edward. You needn't worry."

At long last, Edward sighed in relief. She reached out to him. "Shall we? Lewis will be out here within the hour expecting progress. If we don't hurry, we will have nothing to offer."

"I imagine that will make him most worrisome," Edward replied with a grin. He took her tiny hands in his and listened as she instructed him on basic s of posture and the correct sequence of steps. Once he learned the step, step, spin, side by side and step pattern of the Schottische, Edward progressed quickly. As his skills improved, he could feel the movements become more fluid and familiarized himself with the sound of his and Emily's feet stepping of the soft ground.

He and Emily had quite the time as they continued to rehearse their dance. They began to combine their own choreography with the Schottische. Emily laughed when he lifted her up by her waist in the most gentlemanly way he knew possible and whirled her around before setting her down to resume the dance.

"Splendid, Edward! Tell me, how can you dance so wonderfully with no experience?" Emily said breathlessly. "You truly are a prodigy, aren't you?"

"Some have named me thus, yes." She and Edward rested on the fence for a well-deserved break, as they still had some time before they were to meet Lewis and the others.

"Why are you here?" he asked her as they watched the sun rise to its full height in the sky. He paused when she just gave him a blank stare. "Pardon me, my lady. But… You are so talented in the art of dance. I can't help but think that…one like you…could live under much better conditions."

Emily Beth gaped at him for a moment. Eventually, she stared at the ground for lack of formulating a reply. Edward did not know how to react until he heard her sniffle. He then lifted her chin, almost by reflex, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

"Em-Emily. Emily, I am sorry. In no way do I wish to hurt you."

She looked up at him then, still taken aback but no longer on the verge of tears. Edward put a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let us forget the past and join the others. We've kept them waiting."

He offered his arm as an escort. Emily cleared her throat to dismiss what was left of the tears threatening to come, raised her chin, and took his arm with a reassuring smile.

…

Later that day was chaos in the big tent. Everyone hustled and bustled about as they made last minute changes to their act. They were pushed for time, as the staff had demanded them to clear the tent in order to prepare for the next day's show an hour ago. Most of them were still passing leftovers from dinner around as they argued back and forth about the "finishing touches."

Edward and Emily Beth had rehearsed their Schottische so many times over that they had taken off as many layers of clothing as they could without being considered indecent in public. Emily was down to her simple, solid dress with no apron. Edward himself was down to the white shirt he usually kept concealed under his vest and suit. Even Lewis had done the same as Edward.

Edward was shuffling handwritten pages with music notes for the drums and violin around with Bertha and Otto. Edward made one last note and handed the page to Bertha. He had a vision, and wished to hear her understand and play it.

He pointed halfway down the page. "You will play…here. When you play this, Otto will beat the tribal drum the dwarves so kindly lent us. It will be the ultimate symphony!"

Bertha raised her arm, eying the notes one last time. Then she began to play. The woman had such a talent with the violin, as Edward had with the piano. Finally, she struck the note he'd made for her, the one he'd been listening for. Edward's smile broadened at the beautiful sound of it as Otto beat the drum just in time. The song he'd made for them had ended, and was a success. A beautiful, classic melody that could tell a story all on its own.

He briefly put his hands on both of Bertha's shoulders from sheer excitement. "Bertha! That is it, my good woman! Ingenious!"

Meanwhile, Lewis and Emily Beth were in a disagreement Lewis was going to win.

Lewis spread his hands at Emily, who shook her head with a teasing smile and placed her hands on her hips. "That's it!" Lewis exclaimed. "Right there! That last note! End of song. That's where he lifts you, and the two of you take the most graceful of bows as soon as he sets you on your feet. Beauty! Not just in the middle of the song, with no purpose!"

Emily spread her hands in surrender. "Fine, _Master _Lewis. We will do just as you say."

"Fantastic!" Lewis exclaimed, having gotten his way.

One of the dwarves dropped a plate of fruit on the table where Edward was finishing up the last few music notes. "More fruit!"

Everyone except Edward dove for it at once. Apparently, they were all after one specific fruit. Edward cringed, as he realized some of them were holding glasses as everyone reached around him.

"I want it!" Otto said.

"We work harder!" Lewis replied.

Suddenly, the faint sound of glass shattering made everyone freeze in place. Edward, whom Lewis had been reaching over, felt him cringe.

"Who just did that?" asked Bertha after a moment of silence. No one owned up to it. Emily said nothing. Otto cleared his throat and stood back. Lewis just walked away from the plate entirely and whistled a tune. Edward shuffled papers with a smirk, fairly certain he knew who had done it.

Edward clapped his hands in an attempt to save Lewis. "Shall we rehearse this perfect act, one last time before we disperse?"

And they did. All of them. Everyone did their part, and the music fit their Schottische perfectly; in fact, it made it even more powerful. Their act had finally come together. Edward was finally able to look at Emily Beth, rather than his feet. She smiled at him at the same time as he did, letting him know that this dance had reached its full potential. When Edward lifted her at the end of the song, it felt natural. He set her on her feet slowly, looking into her eyes for a brief moment. Finally, he held her hand as they took their bow. He'd decided that he needn't turn backwards to bow, as the audience would have so many opportunities to see what they were looking for with every turn.

Everyone immediately turned to laugh with each other as Bertha finished the last note, but the sound of slow clapping from the back of the tent caught their attention. They turned to see their dwarf manager grinning at them with pride.

"Excellent, my ingenious group! The best routine I've seen yet. Tell me, whose idea?"

"Everyone," Otto answered. "We worked together."

"Well, you've all done a marvelous job! Take the rest of the day off now. You need your rest. And no frolicking around after dark tonight, ladies and gents. The miners can be a particularly dangerous group at times. Ladies, especially, stay in your tents. Now, come. Let the crew clear this tent, all of you."

Their manager waved them out. Everyone slowly dispersed. Lewis decided he was going to take a nap. Emily Beth covered her mouth to suppress a yawn. "I think a nap would do wonders for me right now."

The manager beckoned Emily and Edward over. When they came to him, he leaned in and reminded them of his previous warning. "The two of you have done a marvelous job with the Schottische. But Edward, Emily Beth is to stay center stage. Not too close to the edge, do you understand? We had another dancer a long time ago, and the same group dragged her off the stage. Center stage."

Edward froze a moment. The very notion of such a thing happening to Emily Beth… Why was she even made to perform? But she just nodded, as if it were any other show. Edward slowly did the same. "As you wish, sir."

As he made sure Emily reached her tent for her nap, he heard the whisperings of the demon once more. It started off softly, like something coming at him from all directions. Then it got even louder. Edward grimaced and stumbled inside his tent.

…

"_She deserves to be torn apart, Mordrake. You could push her, like the monster you are. She'll turn you away, as any other would do. You are a monster…" _

"_He is a conman, Edward. Only for the money. Starves his people for a dime. Not for your talent…" _

"_Man of lust…" _

"_You're a murderer…" _

The whisperings never ceased. Edward couldn't remember precisely how he'd come to realize that he'd missed breakfast. He only remembered the mechanical movements necessary to get ready for the show. The demon had a way of making up for the time it didn't get to speak. His second face could make him doubt the only world he was sure he would be happy in within a matter of minutes.

Edward was lost in its hateful whisperings when he heard someone else calling his name.

_Edward…_

"Edward?"

His head snapped up. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands over his ears and sweat dripping down his face. His blue eyes had the look of the crazed man he'd become at Bedlam. They focused on the figure that was Emily, standing in the entrance of the tent with a plate of food. She held out her hand to show she meant no harm.

Edward exhaled through his teeth and nodded to her that it was safe to enter. His first reaction to her was hatred, as the demon accused her of terrible things. Could they be true?

"You have to eat something before the show, Edward. You've missed breakfast, and…"

"Thank you. Just put it on the side table, Emily," Edward managed, still working to control his breathing. Emily did as he said, but didn't leave.

"Did you have night terrors again?" she asked, after a moment of examining his face. When he just held fast to the bedpost and said nothing, she stepped back. "Wait here."

She returned with a bowl of cool water and cloth. His first impulse was to pull away when she offered to press it to his face. But he hesitated as his own mind returned, and as he realized how refreshing the cool cloth was. He slowly leaned into the cloth she still held in her hand and briefly put his hand on hers as she dabbed at his face.

"Thank you."

Emily said nothing. When she was finished, she pressed the cloth into his hands and set the bowl of water on the side table. Instead of leaving as he expected her, she knelt in front of him and gently put her hands on both sides of his face so he would look at her. When he did, her expression was as serious as he had ever seen it.

"Edward, I just wanted to say… Let the audience do as they will. Don't worry about their reactions. Just think about the performance and how well you've done. You are talented. I just wanted you to know before the show."

He stared up at her, bewildered by the sincerity of her words. The demon was wrong about Emily; in no way could such things be true when she was willing to go out of her way for something like this. He would not believe it. He would not believe it about any of the others, either. He gave one of her hands a light squeeze and nodded to her. "Thank you."

After she left, he ignored the demon as if it weren't even speaking and continued to get ready for the show.

…

Later on, Edward escorted Emily on the stage. The light was somewhat dulled, but the audience was full of mysterious, shadowy figures. Edward had seen them all earlier, all men with sooty clothes just looking for a show. Every man seemed affected by the solemn air of the mines. He understood why the manager wished to take precautions.

He and Emily Beth heard slight murmurs as they took their positions of the stage. She and Edward immediately became lost in the fun of their dance as soon as the music started. The only thing Edward heard was the most disrespectful whistles at Emily, and the uproar of disbelief when the first turn revealed his demon half-face.

He regained confidence when he spun Emily Beth out of arm hold and saw her optimistic smile. Everything was going so perfectly.

But as Edward spun Emily away from him near the end of their dance, a floorboard beneath her cracked. Her hand slipped out of his, and she tripped backwards. Edward lunged for her when he realized that she'd fallen just on the edge of stage. As soon as she fell, one of the men from the audience rose out of his seat and grabbed her by the ankle.

"_Emily_!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dead Weight

**So let me start by asking, did any of you **_**see **_**that American Horror Story episode last night? I don't want to spoil anything, but… CRAZY. I am concerned about how the show will progress without a certain character. And I'm sure everyone now knows about Ma Petite. Very sad. But I've got to say, I'm missing Edward's gentlemanly presence. **

**Anyway, I have another chapter ready. It is kind of mean to leave such a cliffhanger for a long period of time. **

**WARNING. It's AHS, so… Character death. Sorry in advance! Also a lot more action in this chapter. **

**And, to clarify the "demon's" accusations against Emily… Part of the reason, as you can imagine, is that it does not like Emily at all. Especially. If you don't already know why, Edward says it in this chapter. It might call her things that aren't necessarily true or is an overstatement to turn Edward away. Now sometimes, it might actually convince Edward otherwise. I don't want to spoil anything! **

**And the manager is a little overbearing. Not a bad man, but I don't want to spoil much for you. He and Edward will discuss a little more about Edward's observations in the next chapter. And Emily is not involved with the dwarf. But, once again, she will talk later because Edward is wondering, too. **

**But, until then, enjoy and thanks for all the support. **

**Chapter 4 Dead Weight **

_Edward _

Edward watched as the more of the miners decided to join their companion in dragging Emily Beth off the stage. In a matter of a second, he saw the terror in her eyes as she tried to resist. But she was only dragged backwards when more of them got a hold of her feet and dress. She made another attempt to scurry back, but couldn't budge.

"_Edward_!" she screamed.

He managed to catch one of her hands, just before they could pull her from the stage and into the crowd. Edward reached for his cane with his other hand, which he'd leaned against the wall just before the dance (All Lewis' idea of props).

When he finally had it in his hand, he took it and stepped forward. He found the man that had first grabbed Emily Beth. It turned out to be young boy who looked up at him in fear, but still held Emily by the ankle. Edward jammed the end of his cane through the boy's hand with little trouble. The boy cried out in pain and let go when Edward finally retrieved his cane and stood between the miners and Emily as Lewis and Otto dragged her back onto the stage.

All the men inched back away from the stage once they saw the fire in his eyes. Edwards clenched his teeth and looked around at that audience of hateful men and turned away without offering a single word of apology for the boy.

Edward turned back to Emily Beth. She had yet to stand. She held tight to Otto and sobbed, briefly looking back at him with fearful eyes.

Lewis briefly checked her over and shook his head at Edward. "We should get backstage. Now."

Edward gathered Emily in his arms and carried her there without a moment's hesitation. "Bertha!" he called.

"Here! Bring her here." Bertha cleared the only chair they had backstage and stepped back as Edward sat Emily Beth down. She stepped forward when Edward stood back and cradled Emily's crumpled face in her hands. "Oh, Em. Did they-"

Emily put her trembling hands on Bertha's and managed to shake her head. Bertha hugged her then, thanking Edward with her eyes as she looked over Emily's shoulder. All at once, the managed ran in with the young boy that kept the stables.

He held his hat as he ran over to them. "Em! Emily Beth!"

The stable boy took one of Emily's hands. "Emily?"

Emily looked back at the boy. "Matthew…" she whispered. The boy smiled in relief as the manager tapped his shoulder.

"Thank god," said the manager. "We are going to get them out of here. Mordrake?"

He nodded when Edward looked back at him in silence. The young aristocrat half-expected his manager to demand an apology out of him, which he knew he wouldn't give. But then he surprised him. "You did right," he said.

Matthew looked back at Emily Beth. "We're going to get them out of here," he promised as he followed the manager out.

Lewis and Otto rushed in shortly after they left. "You should check her feet," Lewis said.

Even through her tears, he could see Emily Beth blush. In England, it was considered improper for a young lady to show her ankles in any class. She shook her head. "No! No…"

"Now is hardly the time for modesty, Emily. Give me your foot. Let's have it!"

Edward knelt down with Lewis because, despite his constant strive to be gentlemanly and modest, he agreed. Otto busied himself with helping Bertha get some wet cloths. Edward frowned as he saw fresh blood soaking through Emily's right shoe. Lewis had already removed the left, which the boy had grabbed first. There was nothing but a badly bruised handprint just above her ankle. Lewis flexed it back and forth a few times.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," Emily answered, still trembling. She drew a sharp intake of breath through her teeth and startled when he gave it a light squeeze. Deciding he wasn't overly concerned, he looked to Edward.

"How about the other, Edward?"

Edward briefly grimaced and gently began working Emily's shoe off her foot. Emily started or winced each time he moved the shoe. He finally removed it altogether and gently took her ankle in his hands. He and Lewis were horrified to see a deep gash than ran from her ankle to the middle of her calf. Her entire right foot was already covered in blood.

Lewis motioned frantically with his hand. "Bertha, Bertha! Give us something to wrap it. Hurry!"

Bertha tossed a white cloth to Lewis and patted Emily's face. She was turning already beginning to turn pale. "Stay with us, Em."

Edward and Lewis worked to wrap the wound, hands wet and red from blood. Edward tied the bandage as tight as he possibly could. When he was finished, he removed his now blood-soaked gloves and threw them away. There was no hope for them anymore.

"What did they do to her?" Lewis fretted.

"It's fortunate Edward got to her. She needs a doctor for that wound. Quickly," Otto stated.

"Is there one nearby?" Edward asked.

"Dr. Edison. He's always treated us well."

"Are those miners gone?" Bertha inquired.

"Yes. They are nearly off the grounds." Matthew pulled back the curtain and rushed in. He stopped next to Edward.

"The manager is still making rounds to be sure the grounds are clear. If we move her to her tent, others will need to look after her. Does she require a doctor?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "She needs someone to retrieve him quickly. Shall it be you, or I?"

"I know the way and the horses. I will go. I trust there is no one better to watch after her than you. You and the others should try to get her to her tent."

As Matthew started to take his leave, Edward called him back. "Matthew."

Edward pulled his dagger out from under his coat and offered it to him, should the situation call for it. "These men are still not entirely off the grounds. Take care."

The young boy smiled. "You really do have everything, don't you?"

Once Matthew left, Edward approached the others. "Matthew is going to fetch a doctor for Emily. We should try to move her to her tent."

They all hesitated at the thought of going out there. Everyone nodded when Emily took a shaky breath and restlessly turned her head from side to side.

"Let's stay together," Otto said, taking the rest of the good cloths and the water.

Edward offered his cane to Lewis, just in case anything happened along the way. But Lewis, who sometimes used a cane to make mobility easier for himself, found them all staring when he unsheathed a sword from it.

"You never know," was the only answer he could come up with in his defense.

"Hmm. I want one," Otto replied. Edward passed him his cane and once again took Emily in his arms to carry her out. Emily helped a little by slinging one arm over his shoulder, but otherwise was dead weight. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Edward carried her out, cautiously scanning his surroundings. Lewis, Otto, and Bertha followed on all sides of him. They could hear the miners talking far up ahead of them. He studied her face as they walked along with the others in close proximity. She was pale and drained; not the lively Emily they all knew.

They reached her tent with no trouble. Bertha cleared Emily's nightstand and took the cloths from Otto. "They must be off the grounds," she said. Lewis sheathed his sword back into his cane.

Edward gently laid Emily on her bed. Her eyes sprang open in panic of being moved somewhere else, but she calmed herself when she realized where she was and looked into his eyes with a glazed expression. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, moving her lips like she was trying to say something. Then she blacked out.

Suddenly, Edward heard the voice he so dreaded to hear every day.

"_She'll die…" _

A million revelations hit him at once. Emily. It was Emily Beth who kept the demon at bay.

And, at this rate, she might be gone before Matthew returned.

Edward talked to the others over his shoulder. "We have to do something for her now! We cannot wait!"

Bertha pulled back the hem of Emily's torn dress, and gasped when she saw that blood had soaked through the gauze and was seeping into the mattress. Edward patted Emily's face once more, but did not get a response from her. She was even more pale than before. He and Otto exchanged looks, then Otto took the nearest candle in his long, skinny hand.

"Bertha, Lewis. Unwrap her leg and clean the wound as best as you can. Edward, hold her steady. I am going to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding, but I have only seen it done once."

Edward gaped at the dark-skinned man a moment. The horror of what he was about to do slowly dawned on him, but it was the only way to ensure Emily Beth did not bleed out. Edward nodded. If anyone were to do it, he had faith in Otto. Edward struggled to ignore the constant whisperings of the fiend as he held Emily's arms down.

Otto carefully brought the candle flamed to her wound, slowly moving the candle so that it seared only the wound without burning her skin. Edward felt Emily cringe at one point, but she was likely too weak to respond otherwise. Finally, Otto exhaled. The once freely bleeding wound was now a seared gash. It looked dreadful, but at least Emily Beth was not in danger of bleeding out before Matthew returned with the doctor. Otto watched the gash a moment, occasionally using the candle flame on an area he missed. Bertha's face crumpled with worry when he stood back.

"This still looks terrible," she fretted.

"It's only temporary Bertha," Lewis assured her.

Bertha bent over Emily as best as she could. Emily's lack of response worried them all. She smoothed the strawberry blond curls away from her face and turned to Edward. "She's still…?"

Edward nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Bertha took one of Emily's hands, slowly beginning to cry. "Those _hateful _men," she whispered.

Edward leaned on a post that held up the tent and brushed the hair that was caked to his forehead away with his hand. His eyes traveled the road leading into town. No sign of Matthew. A little time passed. Finally, some of the dwarves came in.

A dwarf woman Edward had yet to meet rushed in. She was young. Maybe Emily Beth's age. "We've just heard what's happened! Is she hurt?"

No one had the spirit to answer the question. They all moved back so she could get the Emily. The little woman of stature gasped and went to Emily's bedside. "My god…"

"We've sent for a doctor, Minnie," Lewis offered as comfort. He walked over and gently took one of her hands. She nodded and sniffed.

"I was hoping this would never happen again. It hasn't since…" Lewis gave her a warm hug then, and comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. Edward stared at the two and looked away because the situation hardly called for a smile. Anyone could tell at first glance that Lewis and Minnie, despite their physical differences, were quite well suited for each other.

Minnie and Bertha whispered back and forth a moment. Finally, Bertha asked all the men to step outside while they helped Emily out of her torn dress and into something more comfortable. Every man blushed and was out of there in a matter of seconds.

They, having nothing to do, either paced or watched the road. Edward folded his hands on his cane and pressed them into it in an attempt to ignore the fiend and watched the road. The dwarf that had so hatefully asked for Emily earlier stood on one side of him, Otto on the other.

"They should be back by now," the dwarf said.

Edward made no effort to answer, as he did not care for him.

"He's right," Otto whispered. "Where is he?"

Edward would have loved to answer Otto, but had nothing to offer.

Another red-headed dwarf with an optimistic and kind nature cleared his throat behind them. "They may have got caught up. Dr. Edison could be with another patient. They will be along."

After what seemed like an eternity, Minnie opened the flap of the tent. "Alright, it is safe to come in now. She is awake." The woman walked up to Edward, who had to bend down to hear her. "Edward, she asked for you."

For the first time, Edward noticed that the whisperings had stopped. For how long, he was uncertain. Emily Beth was leaning against the pillows when he ducked inside. She was still so pale, and barely awake. Her grey eyes still had a glassy haze over them. Bertha and Minnie had helped her into a thin, simple white dress that was still proper enough for company to see her in.

She smiled at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Edward…"

"I am here," he said in a low voice that matched hers. She caught him off guard by throwing her arms around him neck. The movement was a little too much for her. He was forced to return the hug in order to support her. He felt her face crumple against his cheek as she began to cry.

"Thank you," she whispered through her tears. Edward held her tighter as she began to sob. "Thank you," she said again.

Edward held her for a moment, then he rested his chin on the top of her head briefly before pulling back and staring into her eyes. He reached up and gently brushed a tear from her cheek. Emily managed to laugh through her tears. The two put a hand on each other's cheek for comfort and smiled. Edward caught her when she lost her strength again and leaned on his shoulder. Bertha helped him lean her back against the pillows to rest.

The two stared at Emily without speaking for a moment. Finally Bertha asked, "Matthew hasn't returned yet?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

"You don't think he encountered _them_, do you?"

He just stared back at her. For the first time, he felt concerned for Matthew. They waited. And waited more.

Emily woke briefly from time to time. Minnie and Lewis were with her when Lewis mentioned that their manager had yet to appear as well.

The night turned into very early morning. Finally, they couldn't stand to wait any longer. Edward decided that he would go after Matthew. Otto volunteered to come along. It was the first time Emily, who was now awake, had heard mention of a doctor. She looked up to Bertha for answers as Edward and Otto left the tent.

But when Edward and Otto opened the flap of the tent, they froze in place. The manager was leading a horse with a bloody corpse thrown across the saddle. Edward let out a shaky breath and stepped forward as the manager stopped the horse and gestured to the body, at a loss of words for a change. Edward knew the identity of the body before he even took the face in his hands and turned it to his to confirm what he knew was true.

Matthew had never made it to Dr. Edison. The miners had gotten their revenge before leaving the grounds. He'd been stabbed to death, all over, by a group of them and left for dead.

"I found him just outside the stables," the manager stated solemnly.

Grief for the boy Edward knew would have grown into a kind man overwhelmed him. He sniffed and barely managed to stifle a mournful cry that sounded more like a huff of rage as he and Otto pulled the remains of Matthew from the saddle. Edward and Otto laid him flat on the ground. Edward stared into the boy's bloody face, struggling to steady his breathing. But Matthew looked peaceful, despite his gruesome murder. He found the dagger he gave him, still tucked in Matthew's belt. Either Matthew didn't fight them, or never got the chance. Edward removed the dagger and sheathed it under his own coat.

"What's happened?" Minnie unknowingly pulled the flap back. Her facial expression went blank from disbelief when she saw the scene before her. Everyone inside the tent could see. There were various reactions. But perhaps the most unforgettable one to Edward was Emily's. She went in shock when she realized who it was. For a moment, her expression was unreadable. While everyone was too frozen to react, shock overruled her pain.

"_Matthew!_"

She flung herself out of bed, steadying herself on the posts that supported the tent as she worked her way forward. The effort drained what little color had returned to her face, and she depended on other objects to move, as she found she could not walk well on either foot. Especially the right.

Emily Beth fell forward when she made it outside for lack of something to hold on to. Edward and everyone else moved forward to help her, but she pushed past them and pulled herself over to what was left of Matthew. She put a hand on his still heart, blankly staring into his face for a moment. "Matthew…?"

She cried then, perhaps harder than Edward had ever heard anyone cry before. For a moment, no one intervened. Finally, Minnie approached the manager and Edward.

"She still needs a doctor," she whispered, as if it were hard to say. But she was right. Even Emily Beth's lips had lost their color now.

"Shall I go?" Edward whispered to the manager.

He shook his head no. "You have proven yourself to be one of the stronger ones. I will need you here to watch over them. I'll send two men of the staff."

A crowd of staff had gathered by this time. Two of them stepped forward. One took the horse and turned to them. "We will return. And when we get back, we will help bury Matthew. He was one of our own."

The manager nodded to them. They departed, deciding the unfortunate other was to take Lady.

Edward gently pulled Emily away from Matthew. Emily feebly resisted at first, then finally leaned into his chest. He knelt on the ground and held her for a moment, letting her know he was truly sorry. The manager knelt down and squeezed one of her hands. "So glad to see you safe, Em. Why don't you let Mordrake take you back inside?"

Emily's body shook as she quietly began to sob again. Edward once again lifted her and proceeded to put her back to bed when Minnie stopped him. "Wait. Here, Edward. In this chair."

"Yes madam," Lewis stated in a sarcastic manner to let her know that she was being bossy.

Minnie gave him a stern look. "And… All the men out."

Edward did as Minnie said and left the tent. Later on, they wrapped Matthew's body in blanket and were just getting a head start digging a grave near the field when the two hands arrived with an elderly gentleman Edward assumed with Dr. Edison. Edward, having never dug anything in his life, was learning as he helped.

The man that had taken Lady was slightly behind the others. It seemed Lady had given him quite a time.

He continued to dig, relieved that Emily was going to be alright.

"How often does something like this happen?" Edward asked the red-headed dwarf they had spoken to earlier.

The dwarf stepped on his shovel and tossed dirt aside. "Not very. But it does happen."

Later on, when Matthew's grave was finished, Edward went back to his tent for some much needed rest with the others. Grey morning light was already beginning to make itself known in the sky. They decided to wait until later to bury Matthew, in case everyone else wished to attend. Edward stopped with Lewis and Otto when they found Bertha outside Emily's tent.

"How is she?" Edward prompted quietly. He could just see inside. Emily was sleeping as the doctor checked her pulse by feeling her wrist with his fingers.

"She is stable," Bertha said. "The doctor is about to leave. Minnie and I will take turns staying with her."

Edward nodded. Lewis yawned. "What a night…"

"Yes. I'm off to bed," Otto stated.

"Me too," Lewis seconded.

"You are not going to say goodnight to Minnie?" Bertha teased.

Lewis almost seemed tempted when he looked back at the tent, then he turned away. "She will be alright."

Edward started to take his leave as well.

"Edward?" Bertha called after him.

When he turned around, she nodded to him. "Thank you for saving her."

Edward nodded and bid her goodnight. He changed into his night clothes when he made it to his tent, eager to remove all the grime and blood and filth of the day. The demon whispered and whispered, happy from the passing of Matthew.

Edward was too exhausted at the time to pay much attention. "Silence, you vile thing."

He pulled the pillow over his head and instantly dozed into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Emily's Story

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted; I hope I haven't lost any of you guys… **

**I realized that, in previous chapters, my computer changed "manager" to "managed," even after I edited. I am very sorry. I will try to take care of that and watch for it from here on out. Sorry if it confused anyone. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you. I probably won't post again until after the holidays, but I can always answer questions, if you have any. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 A Tale for a Tale **

_Emily _

_Prominent home in London: Early 1800s_

The little girl of five years ran her fingers along the letter etched onto the sides of one of the blocks her parents had gotten for her. After careful trace and thought, she determined what the letter must be.

"A…"

She stacked it on the pile of blocks she knew and ran her hands through the scattered array for another block. When she found it, she ran her fingers along the sides until she felt the pattern of the letter. She didn't recognize this one yet. It felt like an "O," but with something different. She set it in the pile she didn't know.

She heard the sounds of a pair of footsteps along the hall and recognized who they belonged to long before they came to her. Eventually, she could hear the conversation between her mother and father. Her mother was the perfect example of a lady. Her steps were quick, quiet, and modest. Her father was a working gentleman of the time, but had a hard nature about him. His steps came in long, easily audible strides.

"James, how can you just hide her away? I fear you will never realize what a bright and beautiful child you and I have-"

"She is to stay with her caretaker out of sight for tonight's events, Clara. I do not wish to discuss it any further. Clara, she is blind and a child. She will never understand what is around her; dancing, and such. She will either be in the way or cause a mess. I won't have it!"

"But she can learn. She must!"

Emily Beth cringed when her father came into the room and swept her off her feet in such a harsh manner that her head spun in her dark world. She clung to his strong shoulders and trembled as he turned to her mother, who she heard hurrying in after him. "She will never need to!" he yelled.

Her mother's voice turned cold as ice. "Put her down this instant. Or I will never make another appearance at an event of yours again."

Her father shuffled his feet. For a brief moment, his grip on her softened. James sighed and gently lowered her until her feet were on the ground. Emily Beth pattered in the direction where she knew her mother was and nearly fell into the multiple layers of her dress. When she found her, she buried her face in the skirt of her mother's dress. Her mother's gentle hand stroked the top of her head as she and James stared at the each a moment.

He cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was kinder. "There is no time for petting. She goes to her room."

He left without another word to either of them. As his steps faded, Clara knelt down and pulled Emily Beth into a tight hug. Emily breathed in the rosy scent of her. Clara tucked a stray curl behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead before taking her hand. "Come, Emily Beth. Let's do as your father says."

Emily Beth held her mother's hand and was slowly led through the halls.

_Edward: Present _

"_You are going to condemn them all to hell, Edward. I can never be silenced for good. For, even if you have her, she will eventually be gone. If not by your hand, but the tragedy life brings. Then you will act, my monster. And all that is left here…will be gone._"

The young gentleman whipped the flap to his tent back and stepped outside, taking in the fresh air and sunlight versus the darkness of his tent. He inhaled and exhaled one good time, and brushed his hair out of his face. It was probably midday, as they had all gone to sleep early that morning. But the latter part of that sleep was terrible for him. He barely slept.

Edward made his way to the big tent for breakfast. The manager, Lewis, Minnie, and some of the staff were the only ones there. Everyone else was still sleeping. Minnie was kind enough to bring a plate of food to both Edward and Lewis.

Edward took it. "Thank you, dear lady."

Minnie's smile brightened. "Do you hear that, Lewis? Such a gentleman."

Lewis responded by yawning and snatching his plate away and jabbing his fork into his eggs.

"Emily?" Edward inquired, after a moment of silence.

Minnie filled their glasses with grape juice. "She is much better. Dr. Edison took care of the wound, but she is not permitted to dance for several weeks."

Everyone paused to take this in as Minnie continued. "She was awake this morning. Bertha is staying with her. I meant to bring her some food because I know she is hungry, but I've been helping here and haven't gotten a chance…"

"I will take it to her presently Minnie," he said. "I would…like to see her."

"Thank you, Edward."

A few moments later, she joined them for a quick bite to eat. She finished before them, and went back to her chores. Edward and Lewis, hardly in the mood for conversation, finished their breakfast and rested their heads on their hands.

The manager brought a covered plate to Edward. "Thank you for volunteering to take this to her, Edward. We are short-staffed this morning because of…" He trailed off because he couldn't finish. "Tell her the funeral is later this afternoon.

Edward stood and took the plate. Perplexed by its lower than average weight and not in the mood for nonsense, he uncovered it. There were only the tiniest helpings of each dish. Edward's eyes darted down to stare at the manager in silence. He wondered if the man was on the brink of insanity.

"There is nothing here," Edward snapped. "The lady has been through much, my good sir. She's lost more blood than she weighs. And I see there is food to spare. Tell me, can she not get any more than this?"

"Mr. Mordrake, she is a dancer. Emily Beth works for this company, and must keep herself in the proper form as an entertainer. And, besides you, she is the most promising member we have ever had. I am thinking of our business here."

Edward gave him a long, cold stare before going over to where the food was placed and putting modest portions on the plate. "I refuse to give an injured human being morsels when there is plenty to spare. If you want someone to go along with this, you might ask someone else."

Since Minnie and the staff were close to where he was, they were able to hear. Along with Lewis, who was close to the manager. When Edward was finished, he covered the plate and stopped by the manager on his way out. "And, if you do not allow her to take in the nourishment her body requires, you may not have her much longer. Now, pardon me."

Edward walked off then, no longer concerned about the manager's reaction and leaving him to however he felt about his words. He found Emily Beth sitting up in her bed with Bertha looking for something in the chest of drawers nearby.

She did not see him at first. She leaned her forehead into the palm of her hand brushed away a tear, only spotting him when she happened to look up. She pushed herself into a more upright position. "Edward…"

He managed a small smile and passed her the covered plate. Emily Beth took it. "Thank you. You seem very tired."

"I am," Edward confessed. "But it warms my heart to see you well again, Emily. For a moment, we were afraid we had lost you."

Emily Beth looked down, going very quiet. "There are some moments I think…it should have been me. This morning I woke up expecting Matthew to come and tell me how my Lady was behaving."

Berth hugged her from the side. "You mustn't think that."

Edward put a hand on her shoulder, then stepped away to leave her to her meal. As he departed the tent, he passed the manager's message along to them. "His memorial begins later this afternoon."

…

_Emily _

She watched as they prepared to lower Matthew into the ground, barely managing to keep herself steady on Lady's saddle. A man of the staff managed to bring Lady to her so she could attend the funeral without anyone having to carry her. At first, she felt strong enough. But as the minutes went by, she felt weaker and weaker. But she was determined to stay in honor of Matthew.

Lewis, Otto, and Minnie were the last to arrive. Everyone that had mourning clothes was dressed in them. Minnie held Lewis' arm, and he let her. But Emily Beth could tell he was angry. Angry for what happened. Otto simply…accepted it as a part of Freak Show society. She glimpsed at Edward, already in place near the grave. But she couldn't read his expression.

Minnie stood on the other side of Lady, with Bertha on the other side. As they passed, Lewis and Otto got a little too close for Lady's taste. She two-stepped her feet and snickered at them three times. Everyone, including Edward himself, started for her in concern the mare would throw her.

Emily jerked the reins once, trying to look as if it were nothing but actually feeling light-headed from the movement. Lady, sensing Emily's distress, finally stood still once more. Lewis held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, my apologies, Madame! Come no closer, she says…" he mumbled to the men as he took his place among them.

Emily couldn't listen to the words as their manager removed his hat and began to say what a noble boy Matthew was, how kind he was. Everything seemed like an understatement now. As they lowered him into the ground, she gasped as she thought she heard his voice. It only turned out to be a mere distant memory.

"_Why are you here? You seem like any other woman to me. Better, if I do say so myself." Matthew turned to her as they watched the sun set from the fence. "Emily, couldn't you do better with your family?" _

"_No Matthew, I certainly couldn't," she answered solemnly. "I have no choice. And I am not like any other woman. I cannot say why yet… I just…wanted to forget why I'm here." _

_Matthew nodded. "I understand. I needed to forget, too." _

_As they watched the wind blow through the trees, they spotted a flock of blackbirds scattering through the trees. "To forgetting," Matthew stated._

Emily Beth gasped, breaking down in tears from the memory. She'd never answered him. He never knew the answer to her question because she was under the delusion that she could simply "forget." Now Matthew was gone.

Emily squeezed Lady's reins as Minnie reached up and took her other hand. What good did forgetting do anyone? Had Matthew really forgotten why he was there?

They lowered Matthew into the ground and began to cover him with dirt. Emily closed her eyes. Everything seemed to move so slowly. She bowed her head as the manager opened an old copy of the bible (possibly the only one on the entire grounds) and began to read as the carnie hands covered the corpse of a good man so wrongfully murdered.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me…"

…

Later on, when all was said and done, Emily Beth let one of the of the carnie hands that was to resume care of the stables lead Lady by a long rope as she sat there, not even bothering to take the reins. The rest of their coterie walked alongside her, men a little more careful about keeping their distance than women.

When they were close enough to her tent, Emily slid off Lady's saddle and heavily leaned on Bertha as the carnie hand took Lady away. Lady reared up several times when she found that Edward, Lewis, and Otto were a little too close for comfort. Bertha and Minnie cracked a smile when they were all forced to take a step back for her to go through.

When she was well on her way, they all approached.

"A brave soul, to mind the stables," Edward remarked.

"You could, ah, pet her, Edward," Lewis joked.

"No thank you," the young gentleman replied softly.

"Lady _is_ quite a fitting name." Otto cleared his throat and held out his abnormally thin hand. Lewis sighed and reached into his coat pocket for a shilling, which Otto took.

Emily Beth stared at them in disbelief. "You bet on my _horse_?"

Lewis and Otto froze. "All in good spirit, Em."

Emily hopped on one foot to regain her balance, as the other was too heavily bandaged to stand on. Edward stepped forward and offered his hand to her to relieve Bertha. "Allow me, my lady."

Bertha gently helped her lean on Edward. "Should one of us stay with you, dear? Or shall we bring you dinner from the tent?"

Emily shook her head. "Please, all of you. Go and have dinner at the table. Bertha, if you will, bring something later. I will do fine alone for a while. Thank you all for your help and comfort, both yesterday and today."

"You're certain?" Minnie asked.

Emily nodded and leaned into Edward, suddenly feeling very small in stature compared to him. He nodded to the others. "I will be along."

Everyone went away slowly, as if they were unsure of leaving her. Edward lifted Emily like she was nothing. She felt entirely useless. She couldn't even walk herself.

"I think I'll sit in the chair and read a bit, Edward. I do tire of sleeping so much." She felt him nod as he brought her to the chair she typically read and, occasionally, dozed in.

When he sat her down, she untied her black bonnet in one fluid motion and sat it down on the little end table, letting the loose braid she managed that morning fall over her shoulder. "Thank you, Edward. I'm sure you tire of carrying me everywhere," she laughed nervously.

He smiled and knelt beside her so his ice blue eyes were level with hers. "'Tis no trouble 'tall. Shall I bring you anything? A book, perhaps?"

Emily Beth smiled and gestured to the midnight blue book with gold letters that she had been reading every spare moment she had. "The one on the far end, if you don't mind."

He went to the shelf and took it. Emily noticed his eyes quickly scanning the shelf of titles as he turned away and offered it to her with the brightest smile she had seen from him yet. Emily, as usual, couldn't help but return it. He had such a handsome smile.

"Ah. _Wuthering Heights_. A sad, tragic tale… However, a beautiful love story."

Emily took it, letting his hands slide off the cover before lowering it to her lap. "You've read it?"

Edward briefly grinned and lowered his gaze. "Heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights…"

Emily recognized the quote and said the rest with him. "…where I woke sobbing for joy."

He nodded as she stroked the cover. "It is a favorite of mine. If only the world knew such love as Heathcliff," she said quietly.

"You no longer believe such human emotions exist?" he asked.

"I wish to. But…the more tragedy life brings, the more tales such as these sound like fairytales. After last night…"

Edward cut her off. "I understand."

He walked over to the shelf of books she had managed to collect over the years. "I must admit, it is good to see such works again. My parents' home had a fine library, one of the few things I miss."

Emily watched him a moment. She decided that his voice sounded a little too strained to discuss the questions she had about his former aristocratic life. He actually sounded as if he missed much more than that.

She nodded. "Well, this is no library… But instead of saving what little money I come across, I always find myself buying a new book. You are welcome to borrow one at any time. Lewis and Otto are always stealing them, though I'm such you've either read all these or write your own by now."

His eyes fell on a title. "I never got around to _Oliver Twist_."

"Oh, you must take it! Whatever kept you from it?"

"_David Copperfield_," he answered.

Emily laughed. "I heard it was a masterpiece. But I never got to read it."

"Why?" he asked, as if it were something to be sympathetic for.

She ran her fingers around the edge of her book. "It was…the latest work on the market. At the time, I was a newcomer here. I could never afford it."

Edward briefly grimaced and stood in front of her once more.

"Emily," he said in the softest of tones. "Are you alright?"

Emily Beth tried to keep a straight face even when she felt her eyes welling with tears. She had cried so much recently, she grew weary of it. If she remembered any of her mother's values, it was to remain strong in company.

Though she struggles to hold her tears, she managed to whisper. "I don't understand how men can be so cruel. Those miners, they should pay. For what they've done…the humiliation of last night… Matthew… What have we ever done?"

"You've done nothing," he answered as he knelt beside her. "'Tis the way of the world, innocent one. No amount of scholars could understand the world and its cruelty and its foul sense of justice."

Emily quickly wiped a tear from her face and tried to smile. "You once asked why I was here. Matthew asked me once, and I never answered. Now he's gone."

They were silent for quite some time before she could work up the courage to tell her story, the entire story, for the first time. Finally, she sat the book aside and stared into his intense gaze. "I think I am ready to properly answer your question, Edward. But I must tell you, unlike many of the others, my being here is not by my choice."

…

_Edward _

He stared into Emily's tired grey eyes, holding his breath as he tried to conjure the words to tell her she didn't owe him any explanation. But he couldn't, because one look at her told him she needed to answer him. Therefore, he listened to Emily as she revealed her story for the first time.

"I was blind once. As a child, I was born with it. I came from a prominent home, very much like you. My mother loved me, but my father only saw me as a shame to our proud family lineage. He didn't believe I could ever learn to understand their way of life for my lack of sight. Sometimes, he was right. But oftentimes, I learned quickly. But he never gave me the chance to show him otherwise. If he wasted any time with me, he was only thinking of how to keep me out of sight for the next event he was to host. He so wanted to put me away, but my dear mother… she wouldn't have it. It was because of her I was able to live happily until I was eight years of age."

"Around my eighth year, I began to regain my sight. Not all at one time, of course. Just enough to distinguish light, color…blurs. At first, my parents were thrilled. Our physicians predicted that my condition was not permanent and that sight may return to me one day. But my parents began to doubt around my sixth year. However, I did not have nearly enough sight to learn all my father wanted me to learn about our world. He became furious when I accidentally bumped into an important aristocrat at a celebration once. He hid me away again. Around my tenth year, we learned my mother was expecting another child. We were all thrilled at first... _I _was thrilled. But she…didn't do so well. As she became frailer, I came to be more and more terrified. I knew that if anything happened to her, my fate would be left to my father."

Edward let out a shaky breath, mortified by the cruelty of her tale. Emily hesitated as she stared outside through the gap in the flap of her tent. "What happened?" he asked softly, after a few moments had passed.

She turned her head slightly so that her gaze once again met his. "My mother died in childbirth, along with the baby. I never really got to say goodbye. My father became even more withdrawn and cold. I never crossed his path for a year. He allowed me to stay in his home for five more years. By then, my sight returned. Never fully, but enough so I could read and get around and recognize people. My caretaker saw to it that I learned to adjust to my new sight. I spent most of my time seeing the world I had missed. I learned to read by sight, was able to go see the streets of England, and basic dances in case my father ever called me to attend an event. But he never did."

"One day, in the middle of my fifteenth year, he called me to his study. Just to talk. My caretaker thought it best if I brought the tea myself. I'd been pouring tea since before my sight returned, but I must have practiced a dozen times that day before I dared to approach my father's study. When I entered, he said nothing. He never looked up from his paper and quill. Finally, I sat the tray down and prepared the tea just as my caretaker had instructed me to do. I sat his saucer before him and waited for him to tell me what to do next. A large portrait behind him happened to catch my eye. It was of him and my mother. I stared at her forever. It was the first time I had seen an image of her besides the one portrait he'd left in the hall."

"Finally, my father spoke up and confirmed it was my mother, and that I looked almost so like her. He accepted the tea, but his gaze was still cold when he finally looked at me. I was petrified. And humiliated. The first time I'd really noticed someone look at me like an incompetent monster. My father was a brave man, so it was as if he saw me as something to fight. He told me that I needed to pack a bag. He didn't say why, so I took my leave and did as he said. I thought he might send me to boarding school away. And I wanted to go, to prove I belonged in that world. I was shocked when I saw him waiting for me at the carriage. He'd never offered to escort me anywhere before. He was silent the whole way, never offering an answer as to where we were going. Finally, the carriage stopped. He took one last look at me before getting out of the carriage and took my bag, instructing me to stay."

"My father left the carriage door open so I could see out. I saw him stop and speak to a very short man, our current manager. One look at the place told me I had been wrong about boarding school. I was frightened by the people I saw, our people. There used to be a man who could shove a sword down his throat here. I became frightened when I saw another man with blue skin that was once here. Then I saw Lewis. I looked back to my father to see if he was ready to leave. And he was, but not with me. He passed our manager five pounds of money and came for me, assuring our manager that he was certain I belonged here."

"I said 'Father' many times as I begged him to take me away from this terrible place, but he pulled me from the carriage and gave me to the nearest carnie hand. I was so confused and frightened that I could only watch helplessly as he boarded the carriage and told the driver he was ready to go. I went into somewhat of a shock after that, but was soon comforted by Bertha and our manager. I learned that things weren't as bad as they seemed here, but that I would have to earn my stay. Our manager…he…soon helped me discover my talent in dance. But… no matter how far I've come, or how hard I've worked, I am still viewed and treated as property of the Freak Show. I did not come voluntarily. Our manager was paid by another to keep me here. Therefore, I am passed from act to act. They say I am one of the best, but to this day I am nothing. Only a dancer told where to go and what to do, day by day. The only thing that keeps me going is the kindness of the people here."

Edward grimaced briefly as she finished her tale. For a moment, never of them could speak. He felt more angered by the injustice of her tale, and then saddened. Finally, he found the most appropriate words he could come up with as a response. He kept eye contact, to show her he was sincere.

"The most terrible and cruel mistake I've ever heard anyone make, your father." Edward shook his head. "A cold and selfish man…to put a bright soul such yours away. Emily Beth, you are the most astounding human being here. And this place has so many good people with unique gifts. Is that why you are only allowed limited portions, dear one?"

Emily nodded slowly, as if she was reluctant to discuss it with him. "I get more than I used to."

He nodded slowly. "If anyone is made to be a performer, it is you. But they must treat you better. You are no man's property, my lady. They should treat you as such. _I _will not have it in my presence."

Emily grinned a bit. "I wondered how on earth I received such a vast meal earlier."

Edward grinned back. After a few moments had passed, another question got the best of his curiosity. He took a step forward and lowered his gaze, unsure of how to ask.

It was as if Emily read his mind. "Yes, I can see clearly. But not as keenly as you can."

Edward nodded slowly, still wondering how her lack of sight really affected her. Emily Beth looked up at him. "Do you miss it? Your past life? I imagine it was…difficult for you in the aristocratic culture, but you stayed for so long. You have all the refined talents to overcome your affliction, I think. Why did you not stay?"

He gave her a long, hard look, pondering whether honesty was really the right thing. He thought hard about how to phrase his answers. "I… do miss the opportunities in that life. Nothing else. Like you, I was treated as a monster to be hidden away from the outside world. But my family…they _attempted _to give me every opportunity to succeed as a scholar. They did try to help me. However, they never accepted me for who I was. But it wasn't meant to be. I could never claim such a title as that of my family under the circumstances I was cursed with. In the end, it was evident. My family had no further use for me."

Emily's gaze mirrored what his must have looked like when she told him the tale of her father. "So they sent you away? Just because of… _appearances_? After all that time? That is cruel…"

He cut her off softly. "Emily."

She looked up at him, and he held her eyes with his as he revealed the truth about his parents. Both to her and himself. "They were not cruel. I've been denying this to myself for quite some time. They did everything they could for me."

His voice turned harsh as he admitted the entire cruel truth to her, sure she would turn away from him with the same look he had seen on the faces of every single person he had ever dared to care for.

"Emily Beth. I haven't been entirely honest with you. That night, when I nearly choked you in my sleep… It was an accident, but not due to night terrors. It is something else. The other face attached to me by some cruel act of God, it is a monster. Since I was a boy, I have been plagued with the most…terrible, demonic whisperings that should never touch human ears."

For some reason, his felt his eyes filled with tears. "I've never known _rest_. The whisperings…they _never _ceased. All my life, I've never known silence. All those poems, the operas, the compositions of music… It was all an attempt to distract me from the constant hell I live in. I must confess the only time I have ever known silence was when I met you. Whenever you are near, it is silent. I have many theories, but I know not why."

He drew a shaky breath, compiling himself. "I am a monster, a true monster, Emily Beth. The whisperings drove me mad. My family sent me to Bedlam. I might not have blamed them… But as they took me away, the only look I saw on their faces was _relief_. For a long time, it was just the dark room and I. I was left to the whisperings. I was so inconsolable; they at least gave me paper and quill. But in that dark room, with no light of day, I found no relief. I let the demon persuade me to slaughter a caretaker of Bedlam in order to escape. I had nothing, and no choice but to come to this place. The only reason I stay alive is the delusion that I can still hold on to what is left of my humanity. _That _is my reason for being here, Emily Beth. I am by no means the good gentleman portrayed in the show."

"_Don't_," she said suddenly. Edward held his breath, waiting for her to turn him away. Ready for the resent in her eyes. But when she looked up, her eyes welled with tears instead. "Don't say that…. You mustn't. Edward, you are the _only _true gentleman I've seen yet, despite whatever afflictions it causes you. You are alive and remain strong when most men wouldn't be. You are _not _a monster. I refuse to believe it. You mustn't think that."

They were silent for a long while. Finally, Emily spoke. "I think…I knew it wasn't night terrors. That night, when I brought your blanket, you turned and… I saw…its lips moving. But the courtesy here is to treat it like any other part of your body. I dared not ask because I thought it might be a reflex it shared with you. Like when Lewis' extra limb flinches when his left leg does-"

Edward could do nothing but laugh and pace the tent in disbelief. The girl was honestly suggesting that the movements of the half-face were simply "shared reflexes." _She doesn't believe me, how could she? _She proved him wrong by holding out her hand to show she meant no offense.

"_But _you looked so terrified. I knew it was something, but I couldn't bring myself to mention it at the time. I should have put it together, Edward. I am a stupid woman. And I am _so _sorry. But, no matter how…_horrible _that thing is… It is not you. We will find a way to prove that, Edward. If not to it, then to you. I know we can. All of us. You will."

Edward turned and looked at her for a moment. At first, he felt…somewhere enraged by her straightforwardness. Then he remembered she was from the same world as he was. They both realized there was no need for sugar-coating the truth anymore, as they were no longer a part of it.

When he saw her face, that wide-eyed blank stare, he knew she really meant what she said with the most sincere intent. The coldness in his eyes softened. He wished for her purity. Everything about her was light and beautiful. And everything about him was darkness.

He felt something rising in his chest, and felt it catch in his throat. It hurt him. He knew what it was when he felt his face crumple. He quickly wiped away the one tear that fell from his eyes and put a hand over his heart, looking back to Emily Beth. She was not afraid of him, and she believed him.

Emily Beth looked on with compassion as he wept, but couldn't come to him. So he came to her. He gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. At first, she did nothing due to shock. Then he felt her tiny hands on both sides of his face as she returned his kiss.

They pulled back a moment, staring deep into each other's eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as she ran he fingers through the hair behind his ears. Edward gently lifted her so that she wasn't putting any weight on her injured feet, but so that she was standing on his with the toes of her shoes. They kissed again and again, softly. Finally, she leaned her head on his chest as he held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and leaned his cheek into the top of her head, sure he finally may have found why he was meant to be here. Finally, after all this time, someone accepted him for who he was.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery Buyer

**Hello, everyone! I know this update is long overdue. I hope I haven't lost any of you guys…**

**All I have to say is…enjoy! This chapter is longer to make up for it. I think we are about halfway done! Let me know what you think. **

**PS- Hats off to the season finale of American Horror Story: Freak Show. If I'm not mistaken, a fantastic final performance from Jessica Lange. And an unexpected return of a very special guest (I don't want to spoil for anyone who hasn't seen it.) Let's just say that special guest reminded me why I started this story! **

**Chapter 6 The Mystery Buyer**

_Edward Mordrake_

_London Freak Show: Six months later…_

…

"_She can't always shield my voice from you, dear Edward. When she is gone, I am always here. Waiting. Waiting to tell you all the sad truths of life, and how you can do nothing to change them. You are weak, Edward. You will succumb to me. My will. Loved ones, not that you have many, do not last. We are attached, by fate and destiny."_

"_I'll have you when they are gone, Edward Mordrake. And that will be sooner than you think." _

"_Silence, you vile, corrupted curse on my soul." _

"_Do keep those thoughts dear, Edward. They delight me." _

…

"Edward, you really should start sleeping more."

Edward startled and looked up from the poem he'd been working on to read at tonight's show. Lewis was leaning over him with a plate of fruit, looking into his baggy eyes. He chuckled with a grin that looked more like a grimace and set his quill aside. Lewis and Otto resumed their argument over the plate.

"It needs to be here!"

"Lewis, don't be-"

Edward flinched as a strawberry fell from the plate Otto and Lewis hoisted over his head and, conveniently, landed in the glass of champagne near his work. He snatched the poem he had been finishing up for the night's show just in the nick of time. All three men were silent for quite some time as the foam from the glass spilled over the table. Edward's ink and pen were covered in it.

Lewis won the plate from Otto once more and patted his Edward's shoulder. "It will make one hell of a spirit, my friend."

The young gentlemen dropped his finished poem on the dry end of the table and raised the glass with a smirk. "Cheers."

He, Lewis, and Otto had already taken off their coats and vests, only leaving them with white shirts. They were all breath-taken by the chilly January air as Amir, a large man from India that joined their circuit only a month past, stepped into the tent. Marina, a small woman from Spain that looked to be a child of ten years but was really a few years older than Emily, entered behind him. Edward and the others quickly snatched up their vests and coats, though they knew Marina would care little since she came from an entirely different cultural background.

Amir held open a large sac and offered it to them. "For you, my friends. As we agreed. From my home country. Take what you like."

Edward waited for Lewis and Otto to take theirs. As he waited, Marina passed a box to Edward. "Emily Beth?"

He hesitantly took it. "She and Minnie were sent to bring food for tonight's dinner. She will be along presently, my dear."

"Oh, I cannot stay." She gestured to the box. "Tarta de Santiago. For Emily. Please."

He smiled and nodded to show her he knew what she was trying to say. "She will be delighted, Marina. I will give it to her. Thank you."

Marina nodded and quickly left the tent. Edward looked after her, wondering what the hurry was. Amir held open the sac for Edward. "Now you, my good sir."

Edward grinned and reached for the one treat he'd been looking forward to for a long time. He flipped the lid on the box to be sure he had indeed retrieved the Gujia and grinned back at his newest friend. "Thank you."

Amir peered into the sac to see what was left and frowned. "You murder me, my fellow comrades."

They all laughed as Emily and Minnie entered the tent with several parcels and packages in their arms. Edward and the others immediately relieved them of the packages and set them on the table. Emily and Minnie untied their bonnets and were greeted by Edward and Lewis.

"Minnie." Lewis gave his wife a quick kiss and quickly untied her cloak for her. He and Minnie had decided to marry not long after the death of Matthew. Their relationship had changed little, but their simple wedding was a joy to them all. No one could make Minnie happier than Lewis could.

Emily rubbed her hands together against the cold and sighed as she smiled at Edward. He kissed her softly and gently began to untie her cloak for her. Edward had come to know and enjoy the company of many freaks in their circuit. They were practically family. But he and Emily Beth were nearly inseparable, if circumstances allowed. Emily recovered from her injuries and gradually rejoined the show as a dancer. Edward never dreamed of love, and was content to stay that way. But now, he knew he would be lost without her.

Emily shook her head and quickly straightened his coat as he took her cloak over his arm. "You're so warm," she said.

"And you are half frozen, dear heart. Come." He set her cloak aside as led her to the center of the tent with everyone else.

Amir spread his arms to them. "Ah! Edward and his new bride to be. Join us!"

Edward grinned and gave Emily the cake box. "Marina left this for you."

Emily Beth gasped. "Is it…?"

Her face lit up when she saw what it was. She closed it quickly when Otto called to her. "Emily Beth, do you have something you want to share with me?"

Emily hid it under her cloak. "No!"

Some of them smiled. Almost everyone knew that both Emily and Otto had a sweet tooth for chocolate. Bertha came in with a covered dish. "Breakfast is-"

Her smile diminished when she saw the spilled champagne on the table. "Whoever is responsible for this, clean it up."

Emily Beth and Minnie glanced at Edward and Lewis in suspicion. Lewis and Otto finally caved in and set to work on the mess. The manager came into the big tent to join them and tapped the half-filled glass of champagne with a spoon to get their attention. Edward looked to him, waiting for him to make his announcement. Since Emily's injury, the manager had little to say about the portions she chose for herself. He and Edward's relationship never changed, if anything it had improved a little. He remained altered by the events that led to Matthew's death, and was no longer as overbearing as he once was. As a result, Emily looked much better. While still small-framed, she had more energy about her. Her cheeks were no longer sunken in due to lack of proper nourishment. Edward put an arm around her shoulders and waited for him to speak.

The manager examined the glass. "Who has had champagne already?"

No one but Lewis, Otto, and Edward cracked a smile. The manager moved on. "You are all doing a fantastic job! The show goes on tonight, as usual. Except you, Emily and Edward, you've been reserved for the evening."

Edward frowned, briefly glancing at Emily and the manager with suspicion. It was not very often they came across a family who could afford a private audience with any of them. But when they did, the families paid dearly. And whoever was reserved didn't ask many questions. But, usually, the family would only request one freak. It was very peculiar that both he and Emily were wanted.

Emily sunk into his shoulder a little. Since the death of Matthew, she was wary of things like this. Edward turned to the manager. "By who?"

"An older gentleman and his wife that wishes to remain anonymous. He asked specifically for you at first, but I mentioned that you had a young bride to be. Then he asked for Emily. I thought it best if two of you go. I left the address with the carriage driver."

Edward and Emily remained standing as everyone else made a plate for breakfast. Lewis approached them. "Look on the bright side. At least you don't have to work."

Edward left Emily Beth to approach the manager. "Forgive me, sir. But what shall we do to entertain such a family?"

"They only requested an audience. Dinner, most likely."

"Nothing else? No music, no poems?"

The manager shook his head. "No. You both have it easy today. Just dinner, and they might ask you to play a song. I'm sure you can manage. They will have their own piano. And Edward? It is a wealthy family. You and Emily need your best attire."

Edward nodded and proceeded to take his leave. The manager thought of something and called to him. "Edward?"

The young gentleman turned around. "Yes?"

The manager put his hands in his coat pockets and stepped forward. "Have you and Emily set a date yet?"

Edward stared at the ground. "No. Not until I can give her a proper ring."

The manager nodded. "You'd best prepare to leave. The carriage arrives in an hour. And tell Emily not to fret. The gentleman assured me they meant well, and that you would both be home by nightfall."

…

A little later, Edward waited outside Emily's tent. He called out to her when he saw the carriage quickly approaching from the road.

"Emily!"

"I'll be out in a moment, Edward!"

Emily Beth slowly stepped out her tent, followed by Bertha and Minnie. Edward couldn't help but smile when he saw her, despite all the time he spent waiting outside. She looked so beautiful, and could fit in well in the aristocratic culture. Her crimson bell sleeve dress and long black cloak was very different from her usual choice of modest blues, whites, and tan. Bertha made one last adjustment to her formal black bonnet and stepped back.

She exhaled nervously and looked to him with wide, grey eyes. "Do I look alright?"

"You look lovely." Edward took her gloved hand in his and gently kissed it before offering his arm as an escort to the carriage.

Emily took his arm. "And you look handsome. It's been a while since we've seen you in your best attire."

Edward grinned and helped her into the carriage. He leaned his cane on his side and took one last look at their home before stepping in himself. In all his time there, he'd never ventured far. It was so simple to stay near the place where people accepted who he was, rather than intrude in the space of those who did not.

…

Edward stared warily out the carriage window as Emily Beth asked a thousand and one questions about various scenarios that may or may not occur.

She thought of another. "And at the table…?"

"You start with the outer silverware and progress your way to the inside," he answered.

"What if I can't finish all those courses?"

Edward couldn't help but laugh. Finally, she joined in. "I'm sorry, Edward! I just don't want to be seen as…"

"Improper," he finished. He took her hand when she smiled. "You are the perfect lady in your own natural way, my darling. They will be charmed by you instantly."

To keep her mind off of all the imaginary things that could go wrong, he looked out the window. "Ah, a cloudy day."

Emily Beth understood. "All the better, as the sun isn't in your eyes."

They hit a bump in the road that bounced Emily completely out her seat. Edward grimaced when his head hit the ceiling. He bent to retrieve his top hat, which had fallen into the floor. "Rough road," he frowned.

"It keeps the ride interesting," she replied.

"Cold weather."

"The best time of the year."

Edward grinned. "You are skilled at this game, my lovely."

They stopped their game to look at the large homes they had come upon, but continued to hold hands. Edward frowned when he noticed the all-too-familiar courthouse that marked the street of his old home. Emily noticed the look of resentment in his face. "Edward, what is it?"

He didn't answer. He glanced to the left, where he knew his old home of twenty-two years would be coming up soon. He was content just to look at it in passing, as he was sure he would never see it again. Emily looked on with him, sensing that this place was familiar to him. To his horror and surprise, the carriage came to a halt right outside the vast, beautiful mansion he formerly called home.

Edward's brow furrowed in disbelief. He rapped his cane on the ceiling of the carriage in a panic. "Driver? Why have we stopped?"

The driver hopped down from the driver's seat and opened the door for them, obviously offended by his tone. "This is your destination, Master Mordrake. The same address that was on the paper."

"The paper. Give it to me!" Edward snapped.

"Edward," Emily scolded quietly, appalled by his behavior.

The driver reached into his coat pocket and offered him the tiny slip of paper. Edward stepped out and took it from him. It was undeniably the same as the address of the very place that was before them now. Edward winced and turned to give the paper back to the driver. Emily Beth had already stepped out of the carriage.

"You've done your duty, sir. But I'm afraid there's been a mistake. We must go back immediately."

The driver objected softly. "Mr. Mordrake, I was given strict instructions to-"

_Instructions. _The manager!

"That horrible _horrible _man!" Edward burst. "He _knew _about this!"

He spoke to the driver through gritted teeth. "No more nonsense. You are to take us home immediately. Do you understand…"

Emily did not understand what was happening. "Edward! What on earth…?"

"This is my former _home_! I cannot be here!" he yelled back at her.

"Edward."

He was frozen by the familiar, firm voice of his father. Edward slowly turned to face the man he had resented so many months for sending him away. He found himself looking at possibly an older version of himself. His father, like him, was lean and tall. He was a handsome man, despite his greying hair.

"Hello _Father_," Edward spat.

He father used his cane to support himself as he approached, ducking his head as he did so. "I see you were not informed where you were going."

Edward was silent for a moment. "No, I was not."

Thomas Mordrake looked his son over a moment, then turned to the carriage driver and paid the tip. "You've done well, my good man. You may return for them at sunset."

"Yes sir."

And then Emily and Edward were left stranded in front of the Mordrake home, with Edward and his father staring into each other's eyes silently. The only disturbance was the occasional carriage taking a noble family here and there. Emily Beth held tight to Edward's arm and stared at the pavement.

At last, Thomas Mordrake extended a hand to Emily. "This must be your lovely fiancé."

Edward gave him a long hard look, offended by the speck of surprise in his eyes when he found no fault with Emily.

"Yes," Edward replied at last. He took Emily's hand and gently put it in his father's. "Emily Beth, this is my father. Father, Emily Beth."

Emily Beth daintily rested her hand in his father's. "It is a pleasure, Master Mordrake."

"The pleasure is mine," his father answered softly. "And under the circumstances, you may call me Thomas."

He kissed her hand and looked back at Edward. Emily Beth took his arm once more and waited. Edward sensed something off in his father's tone. He was solemn. Were Emily not there, the demon would have already found some dreadful way of revealing what his father was hiding. He knew his mother was missing, and looked to the window to see if she was peering out in her usual place, waiting for them to come inside. She was nowhere to be seen.

He cut his eyes to glance into his father's face once more. "My mother?"

His father lowered his eyes and licked his lips in the same way Edward did when he was trying to think of how to say something. Finally, he sighed and made eye contact with Edward. "Despite what you may assume, Edward, it is good to see you. And in such a good state. Please, come inside for tea. The both of you. We have much to talk about."

Edward glanced at Emily Beth with a grave expression, and ultimately decided to follow his father to the mansion. He gave his cape, top hat, and cane to an attendant. Emily did the same with her cloak and bonnet. He and Emily sat on the sofa opposite his father.

Emily Beth glanced around the Great Room as much as was appropriate. She was astounded by the beauty of the house, as everyone was. Edward, on the other hand, only glanced at what was once his favorite place by the piano. He would have thought they would have done away with it, after he left. But everything was still the same. Unchanged. Untouched. He looked to the multiple staircases leading up to their rooms, seeking out any sign of his mother.

He turned when he heard familiar footsteps in the hall, and stood when his old caretaker walked into the room with their tea. The muscles of his face strained from the smile that spread across his face at the sight of her. She was the only one who showed _any _resentment when they took him away, even begging his father to find another way.

Edward couldn't help but laugh a little as he said her name. "Hester?"

The aging woman gasped at the sight of him, quickly setting the tea on the table to be sure she did not drop it. "_Edward_? Oh, what a sight you are! Look at you! You are so strong and handsome, you are!"

He hugged her, despite any rule of formality it violated. He grinned over her shoulder at Emily Beth, who smiled back at him. He'd told her many times that this woman was like a mother to him when his own parents were not present.

He took her hand. "Hester, you must meet my fiancé, Emily Beth. Emily, this is Hester."

Hester gasped and took Emily's hands. "Oh! She's quite lovely, Edward. He will be a fine husband to you, dear."

His father interrupted their reunion. "Hester," he said softly. "You may tend to your other duties."

Edward grimaced as Hester started to go. She put a hand on his shoulder one last time. "Let him speak dear Edward," she whispered. And then she was gone.

He sat down on the sofa beside Emily Beth once more and took the last cup from the tray. There was a deafening moment of silence between the three of them. Finally, Thomas Mordrake spoke. "You look well, dear son. We feared…the worst when we heard of your escape from Bedlam. Your mother feared we would never find you."

Edward put his tea cup and saucer down on the table. "I'm sure it wasn't hard for you, the way you think. One only has to ask how a freak would make a living, if he is out on the streets."

He must have hit a nerve. His father winced, appalled by his abrupt manner, and set his cup aside as well. "Oh, come now, Edward. We _are _sorry to have sent you away to that dreadful place. Truly."

"It didn't seem that way," he replied softly.

His father's voice rose a bit. His temper was very much like Edward's. Limited. "We had very little choice, Edward! You were-"

"Do you really want to discuss this now?" Edward said quickly, struggling to keep his temper himself. He glanced at Emily Beth, who had finally set her saucer down as well and lowered her eyes.

Thomas sighed. "I'm sorry, my dear. This is no fit meeting for any bride to be and her in laws," he said to Emily Beth.

He stood and slowly turned to face Edward. "Your mother is very ill, my son. She won't last the month. She wanted to see you, but I'm not sure she could stand to see the same fire in your eyes I first saw when you stepped out of the carriage. I had to seek some sort of forgiveness in your heart, before I sent you to her."

His mother was dying. Edward peered into his father's grey blue eyes. When he saw he was telling the truth, he felt numb to the world for a brief moment. He stepped away from the couch and slowly paced the room, gradually leaning on a pillar to sort out the news.

A few moments later, he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder that he knew was Emily's. He turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to confirm that he knew what needed to be said. Finally, he glanced up to see that his father was standing just behind Emily Beth.

"I've forgiven you both," he said to his father. He glanced down at Emily Beth, then into his father's eyes. "I have for a long time. I just needed you to understand-"

"What you've been through," his father finished. "I know."

Edward peered up the staircase. "I wish to see her," he said quietly.

His father nodded solemnly. Edward took Emily Beth's hands in his. "Emily, I need to-"

"Take as long as you need," she reassured him.

To their surprise, Thomas Mordrake called to an attendant nearby. "Henry, bring Hester here."

"Yes, sir."

His father smiled politely to Emily. "Emily Beth, this hasn't been the most favorable first meeting by any means. Would you like a tour of my house while you wait?"

He stepped aside for Hester to come through. "You previously met Hester."

Emily Beth's face lit up. "Why, yes! I would be delighted. Thank you, Mr. Mordrake."

Edward and Thomas looked after them as they disappeared into the hallways. The Demon's whispering slowly crept back into his world when Emily Beth had gone. For a moment, Edward allowed himself to listen.

_As I said, Edward. Your father lies. She doesn't even have the month. She will see you, then die. As many others will. _

"_Silence!" _Edward commanded it to stop as harshly as his thoughts would allow him. He couldn't let it get the better of him now. Not when he had a chance at peace with his family.

Thomas looked at him. "She will take care of her, son."

"I trust Hester," Edward replied. "I only hope she doesn't tell her about the time I fell from one of the upper shelves of the library because the ladder was broken."

He and his father gradually broke into quiet laughter at the memory. Thomas gestured to the staircase. "Come, I'll take you to your mother."

His father looked over his shoulder as they made their way up the staircase. "She really is quite lovely, Edward."

Edward's brow furrowed when he read between the lines. His father had been expecting him to bring home one freakish in appearance, like himself. Edward stepped ahead of him when they'd reached the top of the staircase.

"Did you expect less, dear father?" he said coolly.

His father put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. At first, Edward expected that he had lit the flame for the start of another argument. But his father's grasp softened, then he let go with a kind look in his eyes. "I hoped for just as much."

He put a hand on the doorknob that led to the luxurious master bedroom. "I'll wait here," he said quietly.

Edward took a step into the room when his father opened the door. He found his mother feebly propped on the pillows of their bed. He knew her features well. Despite her frail state, her greying hair was still as neat as it could be. But her eyes were tired and her face was pale. Very unlike the lively woman who tried her best to get him to go to all the events his family hosted or attended, despite his afflictions.

Her eyes were closed again. Edward approached slowly, examining her face. Her brown, greying hair was in a side braid, which Edward was sure he had never seen before. He winced and knelt by her bedside. Her breathing was labored and haunting to the ear.

"Mother?"

She inhaled a shaky breath as she turned her head and opened her midnight blue eyes. "Edward…"

Edward managed a smile as she reached up and gently touched her fingers to his cheek. He quickly removed his gloves and took her hand in both of his. His mother's face crumpled.

"My dear son, I'm so deeply sorry," she croaked. "I…"

Edward nodded to show he knew what she was trying to say. He knew she was unable to speak much more. "It is alright, dear mother. I now know you had little choice."

She straightened her fingers so that she was caressing his cheek. "My wonder of a son, I do love you. You are the best thing I've ever done. I think now and all those things that used to matter so much are nothing compared to you…"

He took her hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. His face crumpled as he struggled to hold back tears for his mother. For the first time in his life, when she was stripped of all the formalities that once was her whole being before, he felt he knew her better than he ever did.

They sat in silence for a long while, both pairs of eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, his mother went into a fit of coughing. Every breath drawn in was a struggle. Edward leaned forward in a panic.

_She deserves it, Edward. No amount of regret could give penance for a mother that never loved her son. Your misplaced weeping brings such sweet sorrow._

Edward clamped his jaw to keep from yelling back at that horrid half-face. He turned to the maid in the corner. "Give her something! Please!"

The maid quickly uncovered a tray and offered his mother a cup, but his mother waved her off and leaned back against the pillows in exhaustion when the spell was over. His father heard the commotion inside and hurried in to check on her. Thomas slowly made his way to them and sat on the bedside with his wife. He took a wet cloth from the maid and gently dabbed her face as Edward held her hand. Edward watched them in astonishment. He'd never seen his father care for another himself because, truth be told, the man didn't have to.

His mother looked to his father. "Thomas?"

His father hesitated a moment, as if making a final decision on a question she had already asked him. Finally, he sighed and took something small from his coat pocket. He pressed the mystery object into Edward's palm. He felt his mother take his other hand as he opened the hand that held the object.

There, in his palm, were his parents' wedding bands. And his grandparents' before them. These bands were priceless in value. There was no question that they belonged to the Mordrake family. Only…there had never been a Mordrake that did not eventually claim his title. These bands belonged to the next heir of the Mordrake family.

Edward took a shaky breath and offered them back to his parents. "I cannot take these from you. They belong to the heir."

"But you are our son," his mother whispered. "Please."

Edward glanced at his father, who nodded back at him. "It is our wish that you and Emily Beth have them, Edward."

He folded his fingers around the rings and carefully slid them into his coat pocket. "Thank you."

His mother managed to smile at him. "May I meet her?"

Edward nodded slowly. "Of course."

…

_Emily Beth_

Emily stood in the Great Room with Hester, struggling to stifle each laugh. Now didn't seem like the time for such laughter, but Hester turned out to be quite the humorous lady. Emily barely managed to take in the history of the home because, in her kindly manner, she would follow it up with the funniest of stories or sayings. Emily hoped that, if she lived to be an old age, she would be like Hester. The lady had no need to appear refined; her kindly manner would charm anyone.

Emily ducked her head and quieted yet another fit of laughing when Hester revealed the chip in Thomas Mordrake's tea cup after telling her the story behind it.

"Hester, you didn't!"

She and Hester stopped laughing when they found Edward standing at the foot of the staircase, grinning at them.

"Edward," she said.

He grinned and walked toward them. "Did you enjoy the tour, dear heart?"

"Of course," Emily Beth joked. "I would love to take the book on the top shelf of the library home to remember this place by."

Edward knowingly looked to Hester. "She told you."

"Of course. You know I did," Hester replied.

Edward smiled back at her. "You could charm anyone who enters here. I've missed you so, dear lady."

Both Emily Beth and Hester could tell he was troubled by the quiet tone of his voice. Hester cupped his face in her hands. "Do not fret for your mother, dear one. She is exhausted from the pain, and welcomes its end. You've made her last wish come true with your presence." She leaned in closer and whispered, "I think she's been waiting for you."

Edward's face crumpled as he briefly covered her hands with his. His eyes were red when he turned to face Emily. She could feel the heaviness of his sadness as she walked into his arms, and tried her best not to weep herself.

Finally, Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes. "She wishes to meet you before we depart, my love."

Emily Beth tilted her head back to meet Edward's gaze. A minute or so later, she found herself standing in front of the door to the Master Bedroom. Edward patted her hand when she unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm from sheer nervousness. Emily hated that she had to meet his mother like this, practically on her death bed. Mother-in-laws were supposed to have time to enjoy the companionship of their son's new wives. Not to only have one look at her and hope they will be good to their sons.

But, in reality, things were almost never how they were supposed to be.

Edward opened the door and escorted her inside. Thomas was sitting by his wife's bedside, holding her hand. When they entered, he stood up and away from the bed. Mrs. Mordrake opened her eyes and slowly turned to face them. Even in age and on her death bed, the woman was still pretty. Emily assumed that nearly all the Mordrakes were beautiful. But Edward was all his father. The only thing Emily found he shared with his mother was the bright softness in his gaze.

Edward stared to introduce them, but Emily put a hand on his arm to stop him. She quietly made her way to the bedside.

"Mrs. Mordrake?" she said softly. "I am Emily Beth."

Mrs. Mordrake was so frail that the smile that spread across her face seemed to take a lot of work.

"Abigail," she whispered.

She lifted her hand slightly off the bed. Emily Beth took it and gently squeezed in a few times, unable to speak for fear tears would come. When Emily opened her eyes again, Abigail was looking at her son.

"He's so strong," she whispered with a smile. "I haven't seen him without vacancy in his stare for a long time. I know you will be the best thing that ever happened to him, dearest."

…

Emily and Edward were completely silent as they rode home in the carriage. Edward had yet to make eye contact with her. He stared out the window, but his eyes followed nothing. Finally, Edward sniffled and rubbed the sleeve of his coat across his eyes. He grimaced, then his face went still.

Emily couldn't stand the pain in his face. Abigail was forced to close her eyes from exhaustion shortly after they met. Edward never really got to say goodbye to her. His father knew that goodbye would be hard for both of them, so Edward simply kissed her forehead.

Emily Beth would never forget their goodbyes to Thomas Mordrake. He walked them to the carriage and opened the door for them. He and Edward couldn't find words to say to each other. They both had the same look on their faces. Emily Beth gave Thomas a tight hug, which he eventually returned. When she glanced into the face of her soon to be father-in-law for the last time, he managed a grin. But his eyes were red like Edward's.

Edward's goodbye to his father was most difficult to watch. The two simply shared one last glanced that said everything that needed to be said. Finally, Edward stepped into the carriage behind Emily. Thomas Mordrake closed the door, and that was it. They were going home.

"Oh, Edward." Emily Beth switched over from her side of the carriage to sit by him. She gently hugged him from behind and rested her head between his shoulders. Edward relaxed a little, but never turned around. Finally, she felt his body shake as he wept quietly for the fate of Abigail.

Emily pulled back from him, but kept a hand on his shoulder. She frowned when his second face caught her eye. While Edward cried, it wore a ghastly smile. Edward raised his head a bit, still looking at nothing out the window.

_Horrid thing_, she thought. To plague a soul over the death of a loved one.

"It knew!" he said suddenly. "All night and early morning it spoke of nothing but death. The death of a loved one. And like a fool, I ignored it. My mother will die within a fortnight. And it knew."

He gasped, overcome by tears once more. Emily's heart broke for him as she watched his face crumple in shame of crying before her. She reached out to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Edward, you couldn't have known. Not with all the terrible things it says to you every day that are false. Please do not blame yourself, dear."

He took her hand, kissed her fingers, and pressed it to his cheek. "Oh, Em."

Emily Beth noticed his other hand remained clenched on his knee. She reached for it without much thought. "Edward, what have you got?"

He glanced down at his hands with a blank stare, as if he'd forgotten he was holding the mystery object. Edward smiled and quickly tucked it inside his coat pocket. "Nothing."

Emily Beth smirked. She would have never done something so immodest two months before, and it still might be frowned upon if anyone on the street happened to glance through their carriage window. She quickly reached into his coat pocket and felt a small metal object.

Edward burst into breathless laughter and tried to wrestle her hand out of his coat pocket. She fought to hang on to whatever it was when he attempted to pry it from her fingers. He had much stronger hands than she did. Eventually, he let her have it. She couldn't help but smile at his wide grin. He had a handsome smile that, sadly, was not seen very often.

She playfully snatched the object from his pocket and opened her hand to see what it was. She gasped when she found two of the most beautiful wedding bands she had ever seen in the palm of her hand. One, the man's, was pure gold with a small symbol engraved into it. The other, the woman's, had the same symbol raised with more tiny diamonds than she thought could be on a wedding band. The most skilled on jewelers must have made it. Emily gasped and proceeded to return them to Edward.

He grinned and took only one from her, the man's. He put it back in his coat pocket, took hers, and helped her remove her glove. He gently slid the ring on her third finger and held her hand in his.

"It was her last wish that we have them. They were Mother and Father's. And before that, my grandparents'. They belong to the Mordrake family."

Emily Beth stared at the beautiful wedding ring. "Edward, I'm not sure I feel comfortable wearing something so treasured."

"Nor I. But it is what they wanted." He took both her hands in his. "I believe we may properly set a date now, my love."

Emily Beth gently cupped his face in her hands. "It appears your family has given us the greatest gift."

Edward grinned and tilted her chin up to his. Emily Beth melted into the kiss and rested her cheek on his chest the rest of the way home. He wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm and held her. She could still feel his sadness for his mother as he inhaled and exhaled. The two remained silent as the sun set on that bittersweet day.


End file.
